Keeping It Professional - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Based on the AU prompt for the Finchel Prompts
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Keeping it Professional AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 06-26-12, Updated: 08-04-12  
Chapters: 18, Words: 38,335

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"**Keeping It Professional"**

Based on the AU prompt for the Finchel Prompts. I was very scared to try this because I haven't done the Finchel Prompts…but I have been wanting to start a new Finchel story, and this one really caught my eye. I hope I live up to the expectations. Please let me know if there is something you would want/need me to change. And thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Rating: M for language, and possibly something else

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, unfortunately. This is all just for fun and is all fictional.

**Chapter 1**

Finn groaned loudly as Quinn threw what he assumed was the 15th wardrobe on the ground, tossing her super expensive jackets like they were nothing. This is why they always seemed to get into small fights, she didn't care for the things that cost so much…and cost 'him' to be exact. It wasn't like Finn made tons of money from being a football coach, but it definitely had its perks…but Quinn didn't seem to care about the little stuff.

He sat on the bed watching her as she decided on what to wear for the event they had tonight, he had to attend this conference every year, and it seemed to get worse. It was mostly his obnoxious co-workers that made him so antsy and not want to attend these functions.

"Quinn are you seriously not done yet?" He said looking down at his watch.

She looked over at him, with one hand on her waist and the other pulling a dress down. "Don't rush me! God, what is it with you and getting to things perfectly?" she rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed.

He had been with Quinn a little over 5 years, and their marriage was okay…he knew it was definitely not the best, but it was okay. Santana had told him he needed someone who and to quote her "Fun and easy going…not uptight and bitchy". His best friend really knew how to help him out in most situations, but when it came to his wife, well that was something else.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally left the hurricane and headed to the event.

The whole night was a disaster, he drank a little too much and Quinn kept giving him the 'death' stare, she hated when he drank, and Santana had joined them since she worked at the school with him, and she usually made things worse for him around Quinn.

"You two are seriously so immature." Quinn said while looking over at Finn who had a fake smile plastered on his face.

They left without saying anything to each other, and from there it just kept getting worse and worse. Which ended up with him on the couch for the night, which was normal for him lately. He had managed to piss Quinn off more than usual lately.

The next morning he awoke with a headache, he had found a note from Quinn saying she was headed out for the day to do errands, and that she needed to 'talk' with him when she got back. He felt a horrible feeling in his stomach, he knew that when any woman said 'we need to talk', it definitely was not the good kind of 'talk'.

"Why are you even with her?" Santana said with an exasperated sigh over the phone. "I mean…honestly can you tell me you are still okay with her, after she did everything she did?"

He put his hand over his eyes and shook his head, getting all the images back in his head, he remembered that night…he came home to find Quinn in bed with one of his old roommates. He had forgiven her, after she begged him not to leave her.

"San…please let's not get back into this, I know you don't like her, but please…she is my wife. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Um not when they are the devils spawn…." Finn groaned "I'm sorry but you know I am right, that woman is nothing but a cheap, gold-digging, whore….do you even think she loves you?"

He shook his head "I really don't want to discuss this anymore…." He knew that she was half-right, but honestly he just hated this topic, and it seemed to be almost a daily discussion with his best friend.

After he hung up with Santana, he went running, showered, and made some food. By the time he was done, it was mid-afternoon, and Quinn's car was pulling in.

"You're up?" Quinn said loudly, to make her presence known, even though he heard her car pulling up.

He looked at her quizzically but didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"Do you want to sit?" She asked looking over at the couch, he followed her and just stared at her as she took her sunglasses off and sighed.

"You are angry at me, aren't you? About last night?" Finn asked a bit nervous for the whole conversation.

"This isn't really about last night Finn..I mean yes, it's got some to do with it, but honestly it's not even about it….I don't know about you…but I haven't really been happy how we are…towards each other, I mean."

Finn just continued to stare at her but nodded that he understood.

"I think maybe it's time we saw someone….professionally."

He was a little taken back by this, because Quinn hated talking about her feelings with strangers, sometimes even with him, so it was a bit weird.

"I guess I'm a little confused, I mean do you honestly think we have to?"

She rolled her eyes "Do you like how we've been? Because I don't."

"Well no…but I mean do you think talking to some stranger, that's probably balding, is most likely single and for good reason, and wanting to tell us what's wrong with our problems?"

Quinn sighed "We are doing this Finn…and I expect you to respect that I want this for us….okay?"

This wasn't really a question, because he knew that no matter what he said, she wouldn't take anything other than a 'yes honey'. He shrugged and rubbed his temple. "I guess…." Before he could say anything else, she was up and talking about going to shower.

0o0

Rachel loved her job, it was something she was…at least she thought so, really good at. She was good at a few other things, but helping people was at the top of the list. She had been a therapist for over 6 years, and most of her cliental were older couples looking to 'spice' up their marriages. She loved reuniting that bond between them. But, she also had a few singles who just needed someone to talk to. They were a bit harder to handle.

She grew up with her two dads in the city, but moved to the suburbs as soon as she got her degree, she knew that her list for clients would go up increasingly. She prided herself on good marks and was very professional…everyone usually complimented her on that. It was who she was, nothing less.

Sometimes she questioned whether she would ever find love, or even attempt to find it, her last 'serious' relationship…well he ended it not even 2 months into the relationship, he said her job meant more to her than anything, and it wasn't something he could handle. From then on she didn't really try to find anyone, mostly because her job seriously kept her busy, and honestly she didn't mind it.

It wasn't like she was needing love, but she did crave it sometimes. Especially when she was around the couples who finally came back to her saying how amazing their life was after they visited with her. She had a 98 percentile of couples that got back together, as far as that 2 percent…well they ended up not so happy.

Rachel usually did her 'morning routine'. She would shower, get dressed, stop by the little café down the street and get her favorite coffee, and head in to work. It was her own business, but she made sure to never be late, not even on her worst day.

"Morning Nancy." Rachel waved at her assistant.

"Morning Rach….messages on your desk, and an urgent call for you…Kurt." Nancy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll be in my office if you need me."

Rachel walked to her desk, put her coffee down, placed her purse in her usual spot, and pulled her phone out.

"You called?"

"yes! Blaine wanted to know if you were cool with dinner tonight?"

Rachel smiled "This was urgent?" Rachel chuckled, her best friend had a very weird sense of humor and thought every little thing was urgent.

"Umm yes…we need to make reservations..you know how Ilio's gets."

She sighed and logged on her computer. "Yup well that sounds great! I'll see you two tonight, usual time?"

"Okay babe see you there."

She hung up and smiled as she placed her phone back. Kurt and Blaine had been together a little over 7 years, and married for 4. She was so jealous of their relationship, she never once had to question their relationship, and was so ecstatic when her best friend married her soul mate.

She was interrupted of her thoughts when Nancy walked back in. "Rach…line one is for you."

She nodded and smiled "Thanks Nance."

"Thank you for holding, Rachel Berry, how may I assist you?"

"Hello…my name is Quinn Hudson, and I'd like to schedule an appointment for marriage counseling? It has to be today!"

Rachel felt her eyebrows arch up, this girl seemed a bit on the defensive side, but Rachel didn't question it, most people usually did when they first called her. She looked down at her schedule, and she had openings, which she was thankful for, because she didn't think the girl would take a 'no' for an answer.

"Well I have a spot open within the hour, are you able to make it in by then?"

"yes! Definitely. I heard you were the best, sooo…yeah."

Rachel nodded "Well thank you, I pride myself in the work I've done, so yes I guess you could say I am pretty good. You said 'Hudson', correct?"

"Yes…anything I need to bring?"

Rachel licked her lips "Just your husband, what is his name?"

"Finn, and just be forewarned, he isn't really into this whole idea…"

Rachel chuckled "Well most guys usually aren't."

"I will see you in the hour…."

Before Rachel could say bye or anything, she hung up, she seemed a bit rude and definitely going to be hard to work with, but Rachel usually handled mostly everything.

0o0

"Do you really have to be so grouchy? God, Finn it's like you aren't even trying!" Quinn yelled at him, as he was driving.

Finn knew it was best not to really say anything when she was this angry, but he seriously was not in a good mood. And Quinn yelling at him was not helping whatsoever.

They finally pulled up, Quinn fixing his tie as they got out, and telling him a few not so nice things as they walked into the building.

"Quinn and Finn Hudson to see Rachel."

Finn really hated when Quinn did that, she announced herself like she was the most important thing in the world. He was a little more private and usually whispered out these things.

Nancy smiled at the two, and nodded "One second."

She excused herself and knocked on Rachel's door. Before long they were being ushered into the room.

Rachel had her back to them as she spoke on the phone. "You may take a seat there, did you want anything to drink?" Nancy asked them. They both declined and sat down.

Nancy shut the door, and left them to stare at this little brunette chatting away on the phone.

Finn couldn't help but stare at her, she had the prettiest skin color he had ever seen, and he was guessing it wasn't from those 'death boxes'. He looked at her outfit, and couldn't help but place his eyes on her behind, he couldn't see her face, but he was guessing she was absolutely gorgeous.

Quinn was staring at all of the things Finn was, but not in a good way. "So much for 'balding, single for a good reason…' huh?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

Finn didn't even say anything as he watched Rachel hang up and turn around to face them. His guess was right, she was definitely gorgeous. And the way her hair bounced in waves, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, it's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. I do apologize for that, old client of mine, wanted to see how everything was going." Rachel's eyes landed on Finn's for a few seconds. My god was he hot, she shook her thoughts from that, and looked over at Quinn, she was also very pretty and she could see why these two must have been attracted to each other, her guess was that he was on the basketball team, and she was the head cheerleader.

She shook both of their hands, and felt the coldness from Quinn. Finn was more gentle and kind.

She sat down across from them, with a notepad in front and a pen in her hand.

"So, let's start from the beginning, shall we? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But remember, the more you say, the better it'll help your marriage. Now, how long have you two been together, before marriage?"

Rachel looked over at Finn, his eyes locking with hers, what the hell was wrong with her, why was she getting butterflies. She looked away from him and over at Quinn.

Quinn sat up straight and looked over at Finn "sit up straight…"

Rachel just watched as Quinn pretty much pushed his back and made him sit straight, it was awkward to watch, and she felt a little uncomfortable, but she decided to let them do whatever.

"Anyway, to answer your question…." Quinn gave Finn her annoyed expression and turned to face Rachel. "We were high school sweethearts. So quite a bit."

"Oh wow, that's really great. Now, I'm going to ask a question that I always find very useful…but I don't want any of you answering for the other, just answer truthfully. Why are you here?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Are you seriously asking this question? It doesn't sound like you're the 'best'…."

"Quinn stop."

Rachel shook her head and waved her arm. "it's okay, I get that a lot….now I'm only asking this question because mostly every couple will answer differently. I need to get both of your sides, in order to restore what you used to have."

Finn couldn't help but smile, this girl was good…and he was guessing that was why Quinn was pissed. But damn was she hot, it was going to be really hard to concentrate on her questions, when all he wanted to do was stare at her legs.

Quinn just sighed and pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Well I guess that's fair….my answer would be….I don't think we communicate well, and it seems like he doesn't listen to anything I ever have to say…."

Rachel nodded and stared at Finn.

"Oh umm…well I guess for me it would be….I think Quinn can be a bit self centered….and umm…"

Finn stared at Quinn's pissed off look and Rachel's 'go on' look.

"Say whatever you have to, this is about getting everything you have off your chest."

"Well we don't have sex anymore…."

Finn said that a bit too quickly and instantly felt his cheeks flush red.

Quinn slapped him on the arm. "Finn!"

Rachel wrote on her notepad and Finn shrugged. "She said be honest."

"Is it usually you, Finn, who initiates the sex?"

He nodded "yes, usually…" Finn felt very uncomfortable.

She couldn't help but smile at his answer, he seemed so innocent and youthful. Very adorable.

"Quinn, what do you think about this? Do you still enjoy sex with your husband?"

Quinn sighed, wanting so badly to roll her eyes. "Honestly? No, I mean I just don't know…"

Rachel eyed Quinn and nodded, putting more notes down. Quinn and Finn eyeing Rachel not sure what she was thinking.

"Well maybe she would like it more if it was with my old roommate…it didn't seem to stop her than."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you seriously going to say that right now?" Quinn started shouting.

"Okay! Okay! Enough" Rachel said with her hand up in the air. Damn, this was going to be harder than she thought, these two definitely had more issues than she expected.

They stared at her and Finn looked flushed, like he had just been jogging.

"In my office, I don't like shouting….it's just not productive, and usually never gets anywhere. Now, Finn, without shouting, why are you still with her if you are so upset about her cheating on you?"

Quinn looked over at him, as did Rachel. He gulped and shrugged "I love her…"

Quinn's expression softened, and Rachel felt sorry for him. He seemed way too good for her, but she cursed herself when she thought that, she always told herself she would never think that way about any client, and definitely NEVER side with any one of them.

"Quinn, now you without shouting, why did you cheat on him?"

Quinn stared at Rachel and then back at Finn, "Because I felt like we were so lost, and he didn't give me 100%."

Finn wanted to protest but Rachel put her hand up. "Okay, that's a good start. Now, I want to give you a piece of paper, write down one thing…only one, that you find yourself still attracted and interested in your spouse. When you are done, do not show the other, but hand them to me."

They did as they were told and watched as Rachel scrunched them up and put them in the basket. "This is going to stay in this basket, till I am done with you two. From what I am hearing, you two seem so distant that you can't even talk to the other without shouting. What I want you to do tonight, is not spend the night with each other, go to separate places, with friends if need be….and not talk about the other to your friends or bring anything of the sort up. Then the next day, you will come here, in separate cars and we will go on from there….that is the assignment that I am giving to you two."

Quinn was going to protest, but Finn nodded "Okay…"

She smiled and stood up. Pulling her pencil skirt down, and smoothing it out, she watched as Finn stared at her and felt her cheeks flush a little, hoping Quinn didn't catch that.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow morning. 9 am." She said looking at them and walking them to the door. "And don't talk to each other on the ride home."

Before long they were off driving, in silence.

Nancy came in. "How'd it go?"

Rachel shrugged "I guess we will see tomorrow."

Nancy smiled "He was very cute…."

Rachel felt her cheeks flush once more and chuckled nervously "Oh um I hadn't really noticed…"

Nancy smiled once more and nodded "Uh huh…" She said before closing the door behind her.

This was going to be harder than she thought…but why? She sighed running her hands through her hair. She felt exhausted, Quinn seemed super stuck up and definitely self centered. But Finn, he seemed so genuine and kind.

She opened her eyes wide as she felt goosebumps while thinking about him. Oh god, this was something she told herself she could never ever let happen. What the hell was wrong with her? He was married, and not only that, but he was her client…she was attracted to Finn Hudson. 'Fuck' was all she could think.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel bit her pen as she concentrated on the notes she had for Quinn and Finn. Why was she thinking this over so much? She pegged it to that they were an interesting couple, but there was more than that. She had never been attracted to someone as much as she had been with Finn.

The next morning she had a strong urge to not even come into work, she felt her insides swirl, and she hadn't even realized she had just had her 4th cup of coffee, she hated drinking this many in a matter of a few hours, she ended up with the nastiest headaches…especially this early in the day.

Her normal routine had been a bit screwed up, but she tried to push it aside as she entered her building.

"Morning Rach….whoa, you look tired…get any sleep?"

Rachel waved it off and smiled at her "Morning Nance, I'm fine…and yes I did." She walked into her office and shut the door.

It was 5 minutes till 9, and they were going to be here any minute, she wasn't really prepared for this. She opened her closet door, which had a mirror on it, and examined her outfit. She had a really pretty purple top, with a black fitted skirt that cut to her every curve. Her hair, she wore down and straight with her bangs in her eyes.

Before long she heard a knock on her door. "Rachel….um Mr. Hudson is here, without the Mrs….should I let him in?"

Rachel felt the nerves shoot up 20 times more than what they were before. But she nodded regardless of how she was feeling.

"Send him in…and coffee please."

Nancy nodded and did as she was told. "Come on in, she is waiting in there for you. Any coffee?"

Rachel looked up to see a huge figure enter her door, she saw him shake his head and smile at Nancy. She looked at the outfit he had on, he looked very dressed up, a nice buttoned up shirt…with the sleeves rolled up, and a really nice black dress slack that looked very….very good on him. She tried to hide the blush that was starting to form, as she stared at his butt.

She looked up at him, as he turned to face her.

"Hi…sorry I think I'm like a bit early….I wanted to beat Quinn though."

Rachel bit her lip, and nodded. "That is completely fine. Did you want to take a seat?"

Rachel said gesturing with her hand to the seat, while she sat down herself.

He looked over at her, and tried not to stare at her breasts that were almost saying 'look at me'. He smiled once more and sat down across from her, placing his hands in his lap.

"So, maybe we can start without her, and get some of your side of the story…."

He looked over at her as if questioning if that was okay.

She smiled politely and nodded at him "Finn, you have to completely trust me….why do you think I made you guys come separately? Most couples will try to see who gets there first."

Finn raised an eyebrow and smiled what seemed to be a bit nervously. She couldn't help smile at how shy he was being. This really wasn't helping how attracted she was to him.

He nodded. "Okay….."

"Great. Now tell me, what do you do…for a living I mean?"

He looked over at her and tilted his head. "I'm a football coach, at a high school."

She nodded, she wrote it on her notepad. He just stared at her as she made notes.

"Does Quinn approve of what you do?"

He shrugged instantly "Honestly, I don't know…and don't really care if she does, I love it…"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Well that's what is important…."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with my marriage…I mean these are odd questions."

"Are you questioning how I do my job?"Rachel asked, not in a rude way, but almost playfully teasing him.

"Oh god no…I am so sorry….I really didn't mean it like that."

She started laughing a little, but tried to hide it by putting her hand to her mouth. He just stared at her as if he had no idea what just happened.

"I was only kidding, don't worry….you definitely won a few brownie points though for being adorable…" Rachel wanted to curse herself for saying that and almost instantly regretted it, when she saw the smile that broke on his face.

"You think I'm adorable?" Now it seemed like Finn was the one doing the playful teasing.

Why the hell was she so excited right now? And why was she letting him in a sense flirt with her like that…she was definitely more professional than this….and this went against all she worked for. Including being a home-wrecking woman. But she really didn't want the flirting to stop.

"Did I say adorable? I meant really cute." She smiled at him, and saw the glint in his eyes, as he perked up his eyebrows almost instantly.

"Wow…well that's the nicest things I've heard in a very long time…."

Rachel got serious and stared at him "Quinn doesn't say nice things to you?"

He shook his head and shrugged "She used to….but after she…um cheated…well lets just say it's been 'not so nice' things that have been said. She says I don't listen to her, I do…I swear I do, but sometimes I just…I remember what happened and I just can't really care to listen to her."

Rachel nodded "When I asked you yesterday, why you were still with her, you said because you love her….do you think maybe that is an excuse you are holding on to, to keep this marriage alive?"

He just stared, he hadn't even thought about it like that. This girl was definitely good at her work, but damn was she nice to look at too. God this was bad…

"Maybe….I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well do you think she loves you…like truly loves you?"

He looked down at his hands that were still laying on his lap. He shrugged "Don't know…"

She nodded, she looked over at the watch on the wall, it was a little over 15 minutes that had passed, which she didn't even realize was that fast. And hadn't even realized that Quinn was late.

"Okay, come here…" Rachel said standing up and putting her hand out for him to take.

He stared at her small hand, but took it. It fit so small in his giant hands and was surprised at how soft and gentle she guided him towards her closet. He couldn't help where his eyes landed almost instantly, staring at her butt. He was a guy, and she had a really pretty body, it was almost like 'you had to' stare.

She opened the door and made him stand in front of it.

"Now tell me what you see?"

He just stared at himself in the mirror and pursed his lips.

"This is weird…what do you mean?"

"Just answer as honestly as you can."

He looked down at her and then back up at himself. He closed his eyes and then re-opened them. "I see a man I'm not too fond of…."

Rachel just stared along with him. "Why?"

He shut his eyes "I don't know if I like this exercise Miss Berry…"

"Oh gosh please….call me Rachel. I feel really old when people call me just by my last name."

He smiled down at her and nodded "Okay sorry…Rachel."

She smiled back up at him, she had to crane her neck to look up at him, he was so freakishly tall and even with her 6 inch heels he was still completely towering over her.

"Now why don't you like it?"

"Because I don't know if I'm going to like the answers…."

She nodded "That's part of the reason why I'm making you do it….you have to face the stuff you don't like….look at me…" Rachel said tugging on his shirt, so he would face her. He did and she felt her heart stop for a bit as she stared into his eyes. It was almost intoxicating. Little did she know, he felt the exact same way.

"Like the cheating….you will never ever forgive Quinn if you don't face it."

He sighed and looked down at his feet. "What if I don't want to forgive her?"

She just stared at him a bit shocked at his revelation. "You don't?"

She hadn't realized how close they were.

He shook his head "No…."

She grabbed his hand and softly squeezed it. "You know…I shouldn't really tell you this….because it goes against everything I work for…but you are so much better not with her."

He stared at her and smiled "You really think so?"

She nodded, and stopped dead in her tracks when his hand came up to cup her cheek. "You smell really nice…" She felt like she was paralyzed by his touch, but didn't want it to stop. She gulped and bit her lip.

They both jumped so fast when the door was being knocked on. She pushed herself almost 10 feet away from him, and walked over to her desk.

"Rach, Quinn is here…."

Rachel felt her insides burning, what the hell had just happened? He was definitely flirting with her and it seemed like he was almost ready to kiss her, and she knew she wouldn't have stopped him…but that was so wrong. But why did it feel so right? Ugh, everything was so confusing. Why did he have to enter her life and do this to her?

She looked over at him, and he looked equally guilty. "maybe you should sit down Finn….."

She gestured towards the couch, where he last was. He nodded and sat down.

Quinn entered a few seconds after, and didn't even smile or apologize for the fact she was late…although Rachel wasn't really sad she was late.

She sat down next to Finn, but almost like not wanting to sit next to him.

"So Quinn, we were just discussing how things went last night for you two without being near each other…" Such a lie.

Finn stared at her, as he knew she had just flat out lied to his wife. But somehow he was thankful she did.

Quinn sighed "it went really well. I think it was a good step in the right direction."

Rachel smiled politely at her and nodded "That's great…."Although she didn't really mean it.

"Now, Quinn what is something you really want to get off your chest and tell your husband?"

Quinn eyed Rachel, and looked over at Finn. He was just staring at her, almost in a childish way.

"That I hate how messy you are…."

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes, he was a guy…it was bound to happen…this was one of the reasons she disliked her job In a sense, most girls complained about the things that were considered 'normal' to her. But she was professional…at least she thought she was and nodded.

"Finn, what is something you want to say to her."

"That I wish you were nicer…not just to me, but to everyone…."

The room was absolutely silent. It was like he was almost begging her to do it.

Quinn just stared at him and then back up at Rachel. "How long does this session have to be? Because I have a yoga session in like 20 minutes and I really just don't' want to miss that."

Finn shook his head and looked away from her.

Rachel just stared at both of them, it was heartbreaking to her, that Finn was trying to actually tell her what he wanted…and she just pretty much was not wanting to open up. She usually saw this in older couples, but there were the occasional young ones.

"I don't make clients stay longer than they want to…." With that Quinn was up and almost to the door. "I expect you to be on time next time….." Rachel said looking at Quinn with a stern disapproving look.

Finn just stared at how Rachel just stood up to her without questions asked.

Quinn just did a small nod and left quickly. Not even saying anything to Finn.

"Well that went well didn't it?" he scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

She just looked at him, but not feeling sorry for him….she just stared complexed by how even though he didn't want to be with Quinn…that much was obvious, but he still felt bad for her.

She walked over, and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his lap. He looked down to see her tiny hand sitting there. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you for trying….and for standing up to her…."

She shrugged "Look if you ever need to do sessions alone…we can definitely schedule those for you. I don't just do marriage counseling."

Finn just looked up to her, a bit eager to be able to spend time alone with her, and get to talk to her without having his wife there…which was incredibly awkward.

"You'd do that for me?" She smiled and nodded "of course I would…"

She brought her hand up to touch his cheek, and hadn't realized that he thought it was an invitation to turn his head, almost inches from her face. They locked eyes and stared at each other. What the hell was going on? And why wasn't she standing up to make this not happen?

She leaned in and placed her lips on his….why was her body letting her do this? He tasted so damn good, and she wanted more than just that.

He didn't back up, or try to stop her, it was like almost he needed it.

She felt his tongue graze her lips and opened her mouth to give him entrance. He tasted like peaches and she tasted like coffee, it was definitely a weird combination….but somehow it was a good kind of weird.

She bit his lip and felt him groan into her mouth, somehow without her realizing it, he had pinned her to the small couch and was on top of her. His hands roaming her sides.

God he drove her crazy with those giant hands.

There was another knock at her door and she pushed him so hard, that he accidentally bit his tongue. "Ouch…" was all he could muster out.

"oh god I'm so sorry…" She said placing her hand on the back of his head, while fixing her shirt and smoothing out her skirt.

"Rach…" She peered in to see the scene before her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah he just bit his tongue."

Nancy wanted to laugh a little, but decided against it. "did you need anything Mr. Hudson?" When Finn shook his head she smiled and looked at Rachel "Um line one for you…It's Kurt."

She sighed "Um okay thanks…"

Nancy left and Rachel turned to face Finn. They both looked super guilty and Rachel wanted to physically punch herself in the face for what she just did….they were doing the exact thing that Quinn had done to him. But why did she not want it to stop? This was all so damn confusing…and why the hell did he have to be so damn hot?

Finn just stared at the wall and then continue to wince at the pain on his tongue. "Um I should probably go…." He said looking at Rachel.

She smiled awkwardly and nodded "Yeah that's probably what's best…." She said as she watched him walking to the door "Um…Finn…." He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Did you want to maybe come tomorrow morning and have a one on one session again?"

He raised his eyebrow and was shocked at the smile plaguing her lips. Was she almost suggesting that he come over and do what they just did? Damn this girl made him want to jump through rings of fire.

He just nodded shyly and swallowed hard. "I'll see you tomorrow morning…."

She nodded and then waved as he walked out.

She put her hands in her face and buried them, while feeling butterflies coarse through her stomach. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting….

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What was Rachel thinking asking Finn to do a 'one on one' session. That was so not like her, she sometimes did it to those that she felt like truly and honestly were so depressed that it seemed to help, but she had never asked a 'married' man to do this alone. It just seemed unprofessional and a bit weird. She had told Nancy to hold all her calls and that she didn't want to be disturbed for the day, she couldn't well tell her assistant that it was because a very attractive man was coming over and not only that, but after she replayed what happened yesterday…well let's just say Nancy would be giving her the 'I knew it' look.

She made sure that everything was set in place, and tidy. She had worn a shorter skirt today, which exposed her legs in a very decent manner, not slutty or trashy. Her blouse was simple and cute, she didn't want to expose too much breasts…she didn't want to seem 'desperate'….at least she hoped she didn't. Rachel kept saying this was professional, and that it was to help Finn…but as soon as he entered those double doors, all she wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him.

She held her composure and stood in her spot, he just looked at her, but she could see his eyes trailing to her legs. She felt a little embarrassed because usually guys were a little less obvious…but it seemed like Finn didn't mind showing his appreciation of her body.

How was Quinn not satisfied with just the look from him? She melted at the way he just stared and how soft his eyes landed on hers. Like he was saying more than just a 'hi'.

"Well good morning…."

Finn smiled and nodded, he had a bag in one hand and a cup holder with two cups in it.

"I brought sustenance…you know being that it's early and all.." He was so awkward just standing there, and shifting from one foot to the other, but Rachel couldn't help but smile at how awkward he was.

"Oh that's great. You can bring it here…"

Finn smiled at her and followed, it was so hard to concentrate on anything else, and he had tried really hard not to think about what happened the day before, but that's all his mind consumed him with. The thoughts of this small brunette, that he barely knew…but definitely wanted to get to know more. It was horrible that he thought this way because he was married, but it was hard not to.

Nancy knocked on the door. "Rach…those errands you wanted me to run, did you want me to wait till you are done with Mr. Hudson…or?"

Rachel smiled at her "Oh no, no worries, you can go ahead now. I'll be fine."

Nancy smiled and waved goodbye.

"it's just us…?" Finn said looking even more nervous than before.

"Um yeah…is that okay?"

Finn just stared at her and then back at the door. "Uh yeah….I just didn't know that." He licked his lips and took a bite of his bagel.

"So did you tell Quinn where you were headed this morning?"

Rachel said eyeing him, but Finn kept his gaze on her. They had eyes locked, almost like they didn't want to break it.

He cleared his throat, he knew that question was bound to pop up, but it was still weird to hear it come out, he didn't really want to talk about his wife, even though technically that is exactly what they should be doing.

"No…she thinks I went to meet up with my friend Puck."

She kept staring at him and nodded. Taking a piece of her bagel and eating it.

He watched her eat, and smiled at how careful she was to break the bread.

"You think It's weird I lied to her about where I was going?"

Finn couldn't help but ask that question, I mean he was pretty much doing everything completely assbackwards. He lied to her, he kissed another woman, and he still wanted to do all that over again. He wanted to kiss Rachel again…really badly.

"Do you think it was?"

He just stared at her, he didn't like when people answered with a question, it made him think…but I guess he understood, especially given that she was a therapist.

"A little…but why don't I feel more bad about it?"

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and placed it down, coming up with an answer was a bit difficult, because it would make her admit that she kind of wanted to kiss him again.

"Well that makes two of us…." Rachel said it so softly that if Finn wasn't paying attention to every single word, and not staring at her lips, he wouldn't have heard what she just said.

He raised an eyebrow, as he watched her. "You don't feel bad…?"

She wanted to wince at the answer she had, because it was so horrible, and completely unethical. If anyone knew the thoughts that went into her head, well lets just say she would be out of a job.

She had spoken to Kurt right after Finn left, but left out all the dirty details, if her best friend knew, well he would be jumping up her ass about it. She just didn't want to deal with that.

"Finn…whatever the hell this is….it's wrong. Us, whatever we are doing….well I have never done this before. I don't want you to think I do this with every guy…It goes against everything I stand for…."

Finn just stared at her as she spoke and nodded "But?"

She looked at him as he spoke up. "Buut….for some odd reason….I just find myself wanting to kiss you." She stood up as she continued to speak, she knew he had his eyes fixed on her as she paced the room. "What does that say about me? That I'm a slut, a home-wrecker?...That's not me. I don't do that!"

She exhaled as she finally let out her breath and stared at Finn, who seemed to be listening to everything she had to say.

"Well what does it say about me?" Finn finally said after a few minutes of silence.

She looked at him a bit confused.

Finn stood up, walking over to where she stood. He grabbed one of her hands that she had on her waist and pulled it towards him. "Because all I want to do is kiss you too." He said softly squeezing her hand.

She shook her head and looked down. "This is so wrong…." She said but before she could say or do anything else, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

She felt his hands reach down onto her waist, and pull her in towards him. Squeezing her sides as he did so.

She felt like she was on fire, everything tingled and made her want to squeal. It was ridiculous how badly she wanted him.

He continued to kiss her, but finally breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, they both had lips that were swollen from the kiss.

He looked down to see her shirt. "May I?" He asked, almost like a little boy asking permission to use the bathroom.

She had never been asked that question, it usually just happened, so she a bit taken back by this, and reacted a little bit slower than she had hoped to.

"I'm sorry…" Finn said looking like he just lost something. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"It's fine…and yes you may." She said letting him pull the buttons till he exposed her bra. He just stared, like he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. She felt a little self conscious, mostly because she never usually thought her body was amazing, but he was looking at her like it was just the opposite.

She grabbed the buttons on his shirt and swiftly undid it and revealing his abs, she couldn't help but stare, how in the hell did Quinn not want this? She felt a little more nervous as he picked her up, placing his hands on her ass and placing her softly on the desk.

He continued to kiss her as she undid his belt and started undoing his zipper. Within seconds she had his pants and boxers completely off. It was her turn to do the staring. Everything from his midnight shadow, to his bulge, made her feel even more excited.

She slowly grazed her hand along his bulge making him close his eyes in excitement.

She pulled her hands behind his neck and pulled him down. He pulled his hands behind her, and unclasping her bra. Exposing her breasts completely. He cupped one with his hand and softly trailed kisses to the middle of her breasts making her arch her back, to give him more room to trail continuous kisses throughout, until he reached where her waist was, and he pulled her skirt up, revealing her black panties. His little smile, turned into a smirk.

Rachel smiled at how excited he was, and let out a little gasp as he kissed the sides of her thighs, right next to her spot. She wanted him so badly, and just hoped that she wouldn't end up regretting this.

"I want you…." Rachel whispered to him. Before she could say or do anything else he pulled her towards him, and slipped on his condom, slowly entering her. Making both of them gasp at the connection.

He slowly began moving rhythmically with her, every so often she would moan softly and whispering his name. Making him moan louder. Hearing her sweet voice call his name made him want to never stop.

She didn't mean to claw her fingernails into his back, but it was so hard not to when he moved faster and faster. He closed his eyes at the pain of her sharp nails, but it made him move even more.

"Oh god…" He said, and before long Rachel felt the warm sensation that she loved. He stayed in that position, not wanting to move at all. They were out of breath and sweaty.

Finally letting her go, he gulped feeling how dry his throat was. He felt like he had just gone jogging for like 10 minutes straight. He hadn't been intimate with Quinn in…god he couldn't even remember, and when they were it was definitely never like this….even when they first started going out. He liked spontaneous sex, and Quinn was just definitely not like that.

They put their clothes on without a word, Rachel every so often breathing softly.

It wasn't awkward, but now it just got 10 times more complicated. Now they were the ones having the affair, and somehow Finn didn't feel bad. He didn't want to be the 'bad' guy, but he really liked Rachel…and from what he could tell, she liked him. This was just going to be harder than he thought.

Rachel finally did her last button and looked up to see Finn staring at her.

She smiled at him, but turned to look at the watch apparently an hour had passed.

"Do you want some water?" She asked looking over at him. He shook his head. "I think I should go, before Quinn starts getting worried…" Which he knew she wouldn't but he needed to clear his head. He had just had the most amazing sex he has had in such a long time, it was passionate and raunchy, and so wrong….yet so exciting.

Rachel felt her face drop, but she knew that it was true. "Yeah…you are probably right…"

Before she could say or do anything, he left. Leaving her a bit stunned. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt like crying, but it was her own fault, she felt this way. Why did she have to give in to temptation? He was just so damn irresistible. But now she was the 'other' woman. She never wanted it to be like this, and everything she worked so hard for could be compromised. But she couldn't help feel a little sad at the fact that he seemed like he was regretting it, and he probably didn't even like it. Maybe he was never ever going to come back.

She jumped as her phone rang loudly. Making the silence stop.

She walked over, with her pout on her face and answered. "Rachel Berry…"

There was no answer, she squinted and sighed "May I help you?"

She finally heard a sigh on the other end and Finn's soft husky voice come out "Rachel…"

She just stared at the wall a little confused but intrigued. "Yes…."

"Can I see you again?"

She was so shocked, everything she thought was completely wrong, he actually wanted to see her again….this was just so out of this world right now.

"You…you want to see me again?"

"yes….look I'm sorry I ran out so quickly, I just don't know what the hell that was, and am so confused by everything. But I want to see you again….and not just in your office."

She felt the smile spread so fast, but tried to hide it because it was so unprofessional. She licked her lips and looked down at her still disheveled skirt. "That would be really nice….but…"

"Quinn…" He said after a minute. He knew what she was thinking. "I know…but right now, I don't want to think about that. Please?" He asked almost pleading with her.

She couldn't say no to that. "Okay…."

After he told her where to meet him the next night, she hung up, staring at the wall. Was she really going to do this? What the hell just happened?

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He walked into his house, walking straight into the kitchen. That was his favorite room of his whole entire house. He began making his sandwich, not really paying attention if Quinn was home.

"How's Puck?" Quinn said with a sweet voice.

Finn had half his sandwich in his mouth and tried really hard to chew as fast as he could. It was weird, seeing her here, and knowing what he had just came from.

Through half chews he started talking "Um i-it was okay." Quinn pursed her lips and looked at him a bit grossed out.

"Finish eating and then tell me, that's so gross." Finn just shrugged as Quinn threw him a napkin.

She sat on the stool in front of him and placed her book down.

He took a swig of his water bottle and stared at her. "Well you know Puck, the same I guess.."

She nodded. But the next thing she did took him by surprise. She placed her hand on top of his. He just stared at her hand and looked up to see a smile on her face.

"You okay?"

She rolled her eyes "Do I have to have a reason to touch my husband?"

He wanted to laugh at that statement, because as of late…yeah she did. But he just continued to stare at her. He took another bite of his sandwich, but realized that the more he ate, the more he felt like throwing up. He pushed his plate aside.

"Look, I thought about what Rachel said….and about what you said….you know that I need to be nicer. So that's what I am trying to do. I think I can definitely manage that. Look, I also really want to get back to the way we used to be….what do you say….dinner tonight? Or a movie….your choice?"

He was so confused, why was she acting all of a sudden like she wanted to fix everything, when she pretty much stormed out not even wanting to try something as simple as sharing her feelings. "I don't know…."

He noticed Quinn's saddened expression by his not-so-excited response. He sighed "look I just think it's too soon to start getting back to our old habits, I get you wanting to be nicer, which is great, but I don't think us jumping back to everything without going to more counseling…well I think it would just make it worse."

Quinn licked her lips and let his hand go. "Okay…if that is how you feel, maybe you should spend the night at Pucks. I'm sure he'd love to have you…"

Before Finn could say anything else, she turned on her heel and stormed out. He just followed her until she was no longer in view. What the hell was that about? Finn scratched his head and his mind instantly went back to the tiny brunette and her black panties. God was that amazing. But why was he pushing Quinn away? Wasn't that the whole purpose of going to these meetings with Rachel? To try to get back what he and Quinn had? He groaned as he went upstairs to take a shower and pack a bag, he had some explaining to Puck.

0o0

"What? And you didn't tell me this sooner why?" Rachel wanted to laugh as Kurt began to purposefully wave his hands up and down in protest, as his husband stared at both of them, laughing at Kurt's behavior and smiling at Rachel every few seconds.

"Kurt, you know how you get when I tell you about a guy."

"Um and what is that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "Honey will you please leave the poor girl alone? She met someone…lets be happy for her, without questioning anything."

"I didn't meet someone, I just…there might be potential." She knew it was kind of dangerous to say some of the stuff she was to her nosey best friend and his husband, but he had caught her in a 'almost' lie, and she had to confess a little bit, because she had been picking out what to wear and soon it became something she couldn't hide.

"So 'Mr. Potential'….where is he taking you?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his wine, and placing his hand on the back of Kurt, softly tracing circles on his back.

"He said dinner at my place…."

"Um why not a restaurant…that's usually a much more suitable first date." Kurt said eyeing her.

"Oh yeah no I know, but he really wanted to stay in, and I really wanted to cook for him, so we kind of win on both ends…" Rachel felt a bit hot in the collar, she was completely lying, but she couldn't well tell them that it was because the guy was married and they couldn't really be seen together, especially on something as romantic as dinner.

"Well I think it's romantic, and I loved what you picked out to wear….do you plan on being 'intimate'?"

Kurt had wide eyes as Rachel looked down profusely blushing. "Oh you are such a slut!" Kurt said playfully tossing her the pillow on the couch.

She laughed, but if he only knew that she did kind of feel like one. This was so horrible, but every time she saw those dimples of his….well it was almost impossible to feel bad.

Before long she was ushering them out and saying goodnight.

0o0

"Dude the old ball-and-chain pissed off at you yet again?" Puck asked looking at the bag on Finn's shoulder.

Finn just rolled his eyes "Just please don't say anything….I really don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever man, I'm not the one married to the girl from 'Misery'."

Finn wanted to laugh but decided against it. "Thanks for letting me crash man…."

He nodded and led him into the living room. Besides Santana, Puck was his other true best friend, he always usually made fun of Finn, but all in good fun. But just like Santana, Puck detested Quinn, he thought she was good looking but he always referred to her in some evil manner, like 'Cruella' or 'Medusa'. He usually didn't mind because it was kind of true in some ways.

"Want a beer?" Puck asked, when he got a nod from Finn, he tossed him one.

"Can I ask you another favor…?" Finn looked at him as he took a long swig of his beer.

Puck just stared at him and cocked his head to the side. "Depends what it is…..shoot."

"If Quinn asks you, can you tell her that I was here with you earlier today….only if she asks though."

Puck eyed him a little curious and cautious. "Sure….but why do I need to lie for you?"

Finn knew he was going to have to get into it, but how the hell was he going to tell his best friend this? Puck had a huge mouth, and it wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was just that he was scared it might slip accidentally…to either Santana or possibly Quinn.

He sighed and took another chug of his beer. "Do you promise not to say or react in any way?"

Puck scoffed "I can't promise anything until I know what I am dealing with man."

"fine…if you must know…." He looked around to make sure no one was around. Even though Puck lived alone.

"I've been kind of having an affair…."

Puck almost spit out his beer that he had in his mouth. Wiping his mouth, with the back of his hand, he looked at his tall friend. "What? You mean to tell me you've been tapping another ass and you haven't told me….who? Is she smoking?"

Hand it to his perverted friend to make a comment like that.

"Do you promise not to say anything….before I tell you any details…"

Puck rolled his eyes "Man you know I got your back….now give me juicy details…and not the small shit."

He explained everything to Puck, that he hadn't meant to sleep with her, nor that he meant to even like her in that way….but it was so hard not to with Rachel. He even explained how he isn't even trying with his marriage anymore.

"Wow man….that's deep shit. This 'Rachel' chick sounds really sexy…..so if you don't end up with her, can I have her?"

He shook his head "Man I'm being serious, what do I do?"

Puck sighed and sat down. "Look man, I can't tell you what to do, nor do you need me to tell you to divorce that creeper of a wife you have….maybe Rachel was brought to you because it's what you needed. You know me, I don't ever commit because girls are crazy. But, if you like her…and you aren't even in love with Medusa, then I think you shouldn't give that up…..but I will forewarn you….when Quinn finds out, the shit is going to hit the fan."

Finn exhaled "I know…and honestly I just don't even know what to do…."

They stayed silent for a while, before Puck started making more inappropriate jokes.

0o0

He knocked on her door swiftly, before looking around to see if anyone he knew spotted him. He was being paranoid but I guess that happens when you do this kind of stuff.

Rachel opened the door, in a red zipped up dress, he felt his jaw drop and his mouth formed a nice 'o'. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was bunched up in curls and bounced with every move she made. He felt a little underdressed, but he didn't bring much stuff with him to Puck's and he didn't want to go and get dressed at his house, with Quinn there.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said looking at her up and down.

She blushed a little and smiled at him. "Thank you…you look great too." He smiled back at her, and was invited in.

Her house smelled just like he pictured it, only sweeter. It smelled just like her, with a tint of vanilla.

As they got closer to the kitchen he couldn't help but smell all the wonderful smells that evoked from there.

"Do you want something to drink? I wasn't sure if you were a beer guy or a hard liquor kind of guy….so I got both." She said grabbing both bottles.

He smiled and shrugged "I'll have whatever you have….mmm, everything smells amazing."

She chuckled "Well my dads taught me pretty well, they said that a girl should be able to feed anyone she has over…"

He chuckled and looked all around. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble though…"

She waved her arm "No really, it was my pleasure….here." She handed him a beer, and opened one for herself. Taking a long drink and looking over at him. "It's great to see you…." She said looking him in the eyes. She felt really nervous and hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"You too…." He leaned in, wrapping a piece of hair behind her ear, and placing a kiss on her jawline, and working his way up to the crook of her lips. She hadn't realized she held in her breath, so when she inhaled it came out almost like a moan. God he drove her crazy.

"You taste so amazing…." He said as he trailed a line with his tongue on the tips of her lips. She shivered at his words and his touch. Literally going weak in the knees.

She pushed him back a little. "Maybe we should stop before it gets a bit….out of control." He had a mischievous grin on his face and shrugged. "I don't know….I kind of like it that way." He said grinning even more as she raised her eyebrows.

He brought his hands behind her, and pulled down the zipper all the way to the bottom, letting the dress fall on its own. Rachel just stood there letting him completely uncover her. She usually would be more self conscious but right now it felt really great.

The dress fell to her feet, leaving her with a matching red bra and panties. He stared at her completely, never blinking. "Wow….you are so fucking sexy." He said before he could say anything else, she pushed herself onto him, making him accidentally crash onto the table behind him. He groaned a little from the pain, but easily forgot It once she started to kiss him. Letting her tongue roam completely over his mouth. If only Puck could see what they were doing, he would be so jealous.

She continued to push him back and finally hitting the wall, completely forgetting about their food. She pinned him back against the wall, and his hands roamed her body, landing on her ass, while he gently squeezed a little making her groan into his mouth.

"god I need you so bad." She said ripping his shirt open, not even bothering to unbutton his shirt. He would have to definitely throw that one away. He picked her up easily and in between kisses he managed to make out 'Bedroom?' while she pointed in the direction it was. She was thankful there were no stairs and he could manage to carry her all the way, because she definitely didn't want to stop kissing him.

He pried the door open, managing to open it without crashing into anything and finally onto the bed. He placed her down and swiftly kicked his shoes and pants off.

She giggled as he struggled with his boxers and his condom. She made him really nervous, he usually wasn't fumbling with his fingers like this.

He laughed at himself a little embarrassed and stared down at her tan body, she had the prettiest body he had ever seen. She wasn't completely full on skinny, she was perfect. Quinn always managed to be just a tiny bit on the thin side.

Before long it got serious again, and he just stared at her, it felt completely exposed. He had managed really well to take off her panties and bra, so now they were both naked. And he didn't do anything. "Is this okay?" He asked her "I mean I could put some music on or something…" She wanted to laugh at his adorableness but she placed her hands on his face instead. "It's fine…."

She looked at him in the eyes and then moved a little further up for him to be able to get a better angle, he was so big that it was hard to be on the same level with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. She moaned as he slowly entered her. "Fuck…" she said as he continued to move with her. He still had claw marks on his back from their previous encounter, and this time was no different, it was like she couldn't help it.

He grunted as he ran his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him to get a better angle, making her moan louder. He came soon after, and both of them once again just stayed in that position without saying much.

But this time, when he pulled out of her, he pulled her in towards him. She wasn't expecting this but followed what he did. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and for the first time, felt how sore her whole body was.

"Foods probably all cold." Rachel said through chuckles.

He bit his lip and looked down at her. "Shall we?"

She laughed "You want stale food?"

"Well you did go through all that trouble, plus we can always heat if it we need to….but cold food is better…at least in this case." He said pulling her in a soft squeeze with his arm. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay…." She said while pulling her panties and bra on, and he placed is boxers on. He put his hand out for her to take.

He brought her into the kitchen, and they noticed the mess they had made on the table, everything was knocked down. She laughed at it, but he went over to pick some of it up…."Sorry…"

She laughed once more "Finn…leave it, it's okay. I'll pick it up later. Lets eat."

He chuckled and walked over to the stool.

She handed him a plate and grabbed another one for herself.

"I hope you don't mind…but I don't eat meat, and I didn't really know how to make something with meat…I'll learn though if that is something you like…" She was now rambling.

He smiled at her "That's fine….so you are a vegetarian?" She nodded.

"How long?" he asked intrigued to find out more about her.

"Um about 10 years now…maybe longer, but I don't really remember."

"Oh wow….so um do you have any siblings?" She stared at him and wanted to laugh. "Am I mistaken or are you trying to get to know me?"

He laughed nervously and shrugged "Yeah…I mean why not…I like you." He looked down a bit embarrassed at his revelation but then looked up to see her smile.

"I like you too…and to answer your question…no I am an only child."

They continued to talk for a few hours, asking each other silly questions and completely laughing at the jokes they knew. It felt almost natural, but the reality of it….it wasn't.

After they had ate, it got a bit more serious and a little more quiet.

"So um….how is Quinn?" Rachel hated having to ask this, but technically she was still her client, and he was still married to her. It was even more weird asking this with only her bra and panties.

He shifted in his seat "She is okay…she was really weird yesterday…but she kind of made me stay at my friends house…she was pretty mad."

Rachel gulped and stared at him "About what?"

"well she wants to do more stuff….and thinks it's going to help us, but I don't think it would….so I told her no…and she kind of said I needed to leave for a few days."

Rachel just eyed him, she felt a horrible hole in her stomach, she felt like the worst person in the world…here she was sleeping with Finn, and Quinn was trying to gain back what they had.

"Maybe you should let her in more…" Rachel instantly cursed herself when she saw the look in his eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked a little defensively.

"Because you guys are married, that's why…I'm a therapist and I know when one is trying to attempt to do that, it's because they want the marriage to work out…."

Finn looked a little annoyed and shook his head "Wow ookay…" He said looking at her and walking away, going into the bedroom.

She closed her eyes as she followed him. "Why are you angry at me?"

"For a therapist you are a bit slow aren't you?" Rachel just stared at him as he said this.

"Was it what I said?" She watched him as he started getting dressed.

"I'm going to go…." Finally placing his ripped shirt on and walking past a stunned and hurt Rachel. She didn't even get to say another word, before she heard the door slam.

What was that?

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel was so confused, she knew it was probably best to have kept her mouth shut, because yes technically she is still a therapist…in that moment maybe it was best to not say anything at all. And why did she have to say that? She didn't even mean it either. As bad as it was, she didn't want him to fix whatever the hell they needed fixing, she felt like the worst person in the entire world….but she also felt like a failure to her work. This was always supposed to be strictly professional.

She sighed into her wine glass as she poured herself another, she had been sitting on her couch for 2 hours after he left, just contemplating and going over in her mind the past hours events. Why did she have to be herself in the one moment she needed not to be?

But why was he also super upset that she was pushing him to work with his wife? In the little part of her heart she wanted to say it had something to do with her…but that was really wrong to think like that. She was supposed to be helping them fix it…not break it.

She wanted to call him and apologize for what happened, but it seemed rather risky, and she couldn't just barge up to his door, asking to see him. This was just a mess.

0o0

He wasn't sure why he was so angry, maybe it was the fact that he was trying to get to know her, and spend time with her…and all she did was try to push him back to a person he didn't even want to be with anymore….but was Rachel right? Maybe he did need to fix things with Quinn, and let her in a bit more. But why was it so conflicting?

He groaned and stretched his arms out as he walked up the steps to his place. He had picked up his stuff from Puck's and told him he would tell him on another night what happened, he was too tired to think or do anything else. He had to change his shirt anyway. He just wanted to go to his own house and sleep. He wasn't even sure if Quinn would even allow him in, but it was after all his house, he paid rent….so why shouldn't he be allowed?

He opened it softly, and tip toed in. He had no luck reaching the first step when he heard Quinn clear her throat. He closed his eyes and followed the noise into the living room. She was sitting with blankets and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Were you at Pucks'? I was starting to get worried…"

He stared at her, she had blotchy blood-shot red eyes, he was assuming she had been crying. He felt really bad as he stared at his wife.

"Were you?...I'm sorry, but yeah I was. I didn't know if you wanted me away or not…but I just really didn't want to crash another night on his couch…it smells like feet."

Quinn chuckled softly and stood up, walking over to him. "I'm sorry…."

He stared at her, and watched as she reached up her hand to cup his face. "For everything…for acting like a complete bitch…and then talking to you the way I have….I was thinking maybe we could go to a session tomorrow. I spoke to the girl at the front and she said that it would be open if you were interested…."

Finn felt his throat tighten quickly, this would be a disaster. Seeing Rachel after he pretty much had a tantrum and showing up with his wife…that just seemed horrible.

But he nodded nonetheless, Rachel was right….wasn't she? So why did he feel like he was betraying her by saying yes to his own wife. God everything was definitely more screwed up the longer this was kept up.

She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Okay, well it's at 9 am on the dot, and I promise I will be early okay?"

He smiled at her, and hugged her once more. He just closed his eyes. This was definitely something he was going to be dreading.

That following morning they both left with separate cars, just because Quinn said that she thought it would be good to follow the exercise even though technically they didn't need to anymore, but she still wanted to do it.

0o0

Rachel hadn't even bothered to do her morning routine, and even forgot to take a shower, she got dressed and pulled her curly hair from the night before up in a ponytail, she didn't feel like fixing it, and she had less than 20 minutes to get to work. She didn't even have time for her morning coffee.

She entered the building at exactly 8:56 am. Nancy giving her the 'what the hell happened to you' look. But smiling regardless.

"Rach….you have a 9 am appointment. They are already here and in your office."

"What? Who? I didn't schedule one for today….I'm not even half ready."

Nancy smiled shyly "I'm sorry….well um it's the Hudsons….Quinn called yesterday to confirm appointments for today, and you had nothing this morning so I figured you wouldn't mind to put them for that….you usually are earlier than this…"

Rachel felt herself go numb, they were in her office….so he went home last night. She hated herself for feeling angry with him….he wasn't hers, nor was she his….so she didn't need to feel this emotion….but it was almost impossible.

"It's okay Nance…look I need coffee like pronto, I can't go in there looking like this." She said walking over to the mirror and applying a small amount of lipstick, while making sure her hair was at least a bit decent, making sure to have her suit fitted properly. She looked over at Nancy, who had her cup of coffee in hand. "How do I look?"

Nancy smiled "gorgeous….here." She said handing her the coffee. She thanked her and walked in the double doors. She stared at the two faces staring back at her. They were both sitting in the couch, and Rachel's eyes fell on where Quinn's hands were, she had one neatly placed on her knee, and the other was intertwined with Finn's.

"Nice of you to show up…." Quinn said smiling at her.

Rachel smiled at her and nodded. "I'm really sorry I'm late, no one informed me I had a meeting today…I would've been way earlier if I would've known." She looked at Finn and saw the look he had. She couldn't really read his expression, but all she wanted to do was yell at him. She definitely had to keep her composure and not show any emotions whatsoever.

They both nodded an 'it's okay'. And Rachel placed her stuff on her desk, then walking over to sit across from them in her chair.

"How are you two this morning?" Rachel's eyes instantly went to Finn. He just stared at her, but quickly dropped his gaze and stared at Quinn.

Quinn smiled. "Well I think they are going great, we drove in separate cars, but we've been able to communicate a lot more…I definitely think your exercises are working."

Rachel plastered on a fake smile and nodded "That's wonderful to hear, I knew that you two were meant to be…"

She hated lying through her teeth, but that was just exactly what she was doing. This was going to be hell.

"So I think it's time for the basket…" Rachel said eyeing both of them.

They both looked at her and then at each other. Quinn sitting up more straight than she already was.

Rachel stood up, walked over to where she placed the basket and pulled out the two pieces of paper.

"Pick one…" she held her hand out for Finn to take.

He just stared at her, she looked at him in the eyes and almost felt like crying. "It's not that hard, just grab one."

Quinn smiled as Finn grabbed one, and then Rachel held her hand out for Quinn to take the other.

"Now open them and read them….you might get the one you wrote, if you do…just pass them to each other."

They both looked at it, and apparently did grab their own. So they passed the paper.

"Now Quinn read yours out loud."

Quinn just smiled and teared up. "Her courage…" She said loudly.

Rachel just stood there watching as Quinn squeezed his hand softly, this literally felt like torture. She then looked over at Finn and nodded at him. "Your turn…"

He looked at his and read it loudly "His kind and amazing heart…"

Rachel pursed her lips and looked at both of them.

"Now what does that tell you? Do you still feel that about them?"

They both nodded.

"Do you think you can find more than one of these in each other?"

They nodded again.

She smiled "That's a great start…"

Quinn turned to face Finn "Do you really feel that way?"

Finn smiled and nodded, this was horrible, why did he feel so bad? He didn't want Rachel to feel hurt, but that is exactly what was happening, he could see it in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Yes….I do." She smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Rachel tried to hide the hurt, tried really hard to do anything but not pay attention, but it was like nothing really helped.

Finally breaking the kiss she couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry…I am not usually one for PDA, but I couldn't help it. So what is next?"

Rachel tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face, she bit her lip to hold in the tears that were fighting so hard to get out.

Finn looked down at his lap, anywhere but at Rachel.

"For right now, this is a great start, let's leave it at that…and next week we will start a new assignment…but for now, I want to leave it the way it is…"

Truth was Rachel just wanted them the hell out of there.

Quinn nodded all giddy, which made Rachel want to punch her in the face, and stood up.

"Thank you…we will see you next week. And since I have my yoga class I guess I will see you when I get home honey." She said placing another kiss on his lips, before walking off to the door, waving once more before leaving.

The doors shut and that was all that was heard. It was completely dead silent.

Finn wanted to say anything, hoping to break the tension, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Rachel asked her anger rising to the surface.

"I need to talk with you…."

She shook her head almost immediately after those words came out. "No…"

"Rachel….Pleas-"

He was completely cut off by her "It's Miss Berry….whatever the hell we had…or didn't have or whatever it was…it's over. It is now strictly professional. Lets not delude ourselves into thinking it was more…"

He just stared at her shocked at what she was saying. "I won't let you do that…Push me away…."

"You don't have a choice…what is wrong with this picture Finn? You are a married man and you are asking me not to push you away?"

He stood right in front of her, blocking her from being able to move anywhere.

"I don't know…everything is wrong with it…but why does it feel so right?"

She closed her eyes and groaned loudly "You need to leave…."

He shook his head "No….do you want to know why I was so angry last night?"

She finally looked up and stared into his eyes. "Why? You seemed so angry…."

"I was….because it seemed like after what we had that night…I didn't just fuck you….I made love to you." He stopped talking after her eyes went wide. "I tried to hide everything that I was feeling for you….but it seems like it just made it worse…..and then you pushed the subject of Quinn…and I just felt like maybe you didn't feel the same way."

She was completely and utterly for the first time speechless. He just admitted that he loved her, and that he was hurt because he thought she didn't love him back. This was soo crazy, Rachel felt the tears start to fall. But felt his soft hands wiping them away.

"Say something….please…"

Rachel shook her head. "Well why did you agree to come here with her today? Why did it seem like you were so into her and making me feel like a complete dumbass….?"

He grabbed her hand in his. "Because like I said, I didn't know if you felt the same way…but after I saw your face when you saw her holding my hand….I knew you did."

She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "This is so completely fucked up, you know that right? I'm the mistress….I'm a horrible person."

"Shhh.." he said grabbing her and pulling her in towards his arms, squeezing softly.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Rachel said looking up at him…."We can't do anything about it…about us, until you finally call it quits with her, and we know that isn't going to happen.."

He just stared at her not even sure what to say. "Maybe for now, we can just see each other on the side…."

He knew that was a horrible thing to say even after he said it, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I can't do that Finn….maybe you should go."

She said pushing away from him. He just stared at her tiny frame, and sighed. He nodded, he didn't want to fight with her anymore, he just wanted everything to be the way it was before last nights fight.

He kissed her forehead and walked out the door. She just sat on the couch, and let her tears fall. This was the worst feeling she could possibly have. She knew her feelings were more than just liking him…but it shouldn't be this way.

0o0

She had told Kurt that she needed an emergency hang out session. He came to her house almost immediately.

"Blaine couldn't make it. Stuck doing his project."

She nodded and hugged him. "I think I fucked up royally."

He just stared at her. After she explained everything, his mouth just hung agape. "Oh my fucking god….you are sleeping with a married man Rach…"

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious….but now it's so messed up, and I think I am in love with him…but how cant that be when I have only been intimate with him, and we haven't even officially gone on a date or anything…."

Kurt just scoffed and waved his arm "Oh please honey, people have fallen for others with less time than that…plus you said the sex was good." She nodded a lot. He just chuckled. "Well I don't condone cheating whatsoever, but baby girl if that is the guy you want…maybe you should just be completely honest with him."

After what felt like 300 hours of talking with Kurt, they said goodnight and she sat in her bed, just thinking of everything that had gone down within 24 hours.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Every thought that plagued her was of Finn, she tried to do things to get him out of her mind….jogging, shopping, even getting her nails done…nothing seemed to work. Everything he had said to her, it was like he was doing it on purpose or something. Worst part was…she actually missed him. She missed not just the sex, but she actually missed him.

They hadn't spoken since their revelations, and she half expected him to try and call her or set up a one-on-one session. She kept blaming herself for giving in to all of the temptation, and giving in to how much she was attracted to him.

What she needed to do was move on…or at least go on a date. That was what she felt like she was missing. She had spoke to Kurt and told him everything that went down, he felt bad for her, but he was blunt and told her that it was bound to happen. He then proceeded to tell her that she needed to see his friend Todd. He was according to Kurt 'Really handsome and very sweet'.

Rachel agreed mostly because she didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings…plus she did need to get over Finn, and only consider him a client.

She went out with Todd, and Kurt was definitely right, he was very handsome and super sweet, but every time he said something funny, or even spoke…all she did was go back to what Finn would do. This was just the worst possible thing that could happen…she was comparing the two men. Something you should never do, that was always on the top of her list as a therapist…never under any circumstances compare any two people.

She had become one of those people that looked so pathetic, and if she tried to tell anyone what her issues were, well they would look at her as if she was probably crazy and mentally unstable.

Todd had tried to kiss her that night, but she completely shut him down. It was a sweet gesture, but she just didn't want to jump into anything…especially given what had happened with Finn…they moved rather quickly….something she shouldn't ever have done.

She had Finn and Quinn scheduled for the day, so she made sure to be there on time. She had hoped that all her feelings towards everything would kind of fade away, but when he walked in through those doors, with that smile she almost began to melt yet again. She was seriously so screwed.

Quinn looked so perky and ready for whatever Rachel was going to throw at them.

"Morning!" Quinn spat and sat down, pulling Finn with her.

Finn stared at Rachel, she could feel his intense gaze on her, she wanted to pull him to the side and ask him how he was feeling, and how everything between them had been going…but that was definitely something she couldn't do.

"Good morning guys. How are you? How has your week been?"

Quinn smiled even more, which made Rachel feel a bit more uncomfortable, but tried to hide it. Finn just watched her.

"it's been going great, we went out on a date and everything." Rachel smiled and nodded. "That's definitely an improvement…" She looked over at Finn and saw him drop his gaze. Why was he saying one minute that he was in love with her…and the next he was trying with Quinn…this just didn't make sense. He probably thought it was a game or some sick joke.

"So what is our assignment for the week?" Quinn said all too eagerly. It was way too early for her peppiness.

Before Rachel could say what it was, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Rach…um there is a gentlemen here to see you…he says you will know who it is if I say his name….and he has something for you."

Rachel just stared at her a bit confused, but stood up. "Um who is it? I'm kind of rather busy." She said pointing towards both of them.

"Well it's some guy named 'Todd'…and he brought flowers."

Finn squinted and looked up to see Nancy smiling at Rachel. Who was this guy? And why was he here to give her flowers. Finn felt a little annoyed.

Rachel felt the knot in her stomach tighten completely, what the hell was he doing here? And how did he know where she worked?

"Nance, I really can't right now.. can you just ask him to drop them off and I will give him a call?"

"Oh no…please by all means, don't stop on our accounts. Invite him in." Quinn piped in. With a huge grin on her face.

Rachel was seriously wanting to strangle her right now more than ever, but smiled and nodded to Nancy.

Nancy smiled and stepped outside before opening the doors once more, and revealing a bouquet of pink roses and then a huge smiling Todd on the other end.

"Hiya." He said handing over the flowers to Rachel.

Everyones eyes were on Todd and then back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled a polite thank you and placed them on her desk. He leaned in and gave her a small hug.

Rachel looked over and saw that Nancy had left, and Finn had this annoyed-pissed off look on his face, and Quinn was just smiling at the scene before her.

"Todd…what are you doing here? And how did you know where I worked…?"

He smiled "Well I spoke to Kurt, and he said you worked here…gave me the address and everything. I am sorry to interrupt though, I didn't mean to." He said looking over at Finn and Quinn.

Quinn waved her hand "oh nonsense, no worries." She said smiling at him ever so sweetly.

He smiled back and nodded "Thank you…and to answer your question, I thought I would surprise you, I just wanted to say I had a great time last night….and I definitely want to see you again. What do you say? Maybe this time a movie instead…?"

She felt so embarrassed, and not only that, but now Finn knew she had been out on a date, this was such a disaster. Even though they weren't together, she didn't want him to know that she was out with someone else.

She looked over at them, and noticed that Finn had his hands clenched into fists, and looked like he was ready to walk out of here.

She smiled at Todd. "Um now is not the time….I will definitely call you okay?" She said hoping this would make him leave. "Thank you for the flowers though…." She ushered him out and said her final goodbye before coming back and sitting across from them once more.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Mostly directing this to Finn.

He looked super pissed, and she knew she was going to be yelled at.

"Oh that is quite alright, he was a cutie. You two together?"

Rachel made a sort of weird scoff sound. And shook her head "no it was more of a blind date…."

Finn scoffed "Seemed to be a bit more than that….I'm guessing he only wants one thing." Quinn punched him on the arm. "Finn, that was really rude. "

And Rachel just stared at him. "Um I don't think that is any of your business…." Hoping he wouldn't escalate anything, but she was wrong.

"No it's not my business, but don't you think that it's a bit 'unprofessional'…" he made sure to use quotation marks as he said that last word "to have some random guy just pop up and do that?"

Rachel just stared at him in disbelief and Quinn looked at him like she hadn't seen him before. "Finn! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't speak to our therapist like that!"

Rachel shook her head "It's quite alright Quinn, men react this way when they are a tad immature…"

Quinn just looked at Rachel almost shocked that she said that about Finn.

Finn squinted his eyes almost too pissed off to say anything. "I think this meeting is done…."

"What? Finn, we didn't even get our assignment, what the hell is going on with you?"

Rachel looked back and forth between them. "Finn. It would be best if we finished this session…."

He shook his head "No I just remembered that Puck wanted me to help him because of his friends passing…I should be there."

Quinn just stared at him and and then at Rachel.

Before any of the girls could say anything, he was up and out the door. Quinn just sat back not even able to form words. "Well that was interesting…"

Rachel laughed nervously. "Yeah…he had some issues today…I guess we can reschedule for another time…let me know when it's a good time, okay?"

Quinn nodded, apologized for his behavior and left.

That was the worst session she had ever had, he was so angry, and not only that but he could have exposed what they had been doing.

She decided to head home since she had no more meetings that day, she needed to get away, but when she arrived home, there was a car parked outside her house.

She hadn't expected Finn to be sitting outside her steps, especially this early in the daytime where people could see so easily.

She got out of her car, and walked over to where he was sitting. He had been looking down at his phone, and hadn't realized she had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him a bit suspiciously.

"We need to talk about what happened….I figured you would be home…so that's why I am here."

She shook her head "Fine…" She said leading him inside.

She turned around to face him as he shut the door, she put her purse, jacket, and keys down.

"What the hell was that back there? You almost pretty much told your wife 'hey I'm fucking the therapist honey.'"

He shook his head "This isn't even about that…why the hell did you go on a date last night?"He shouted.

She looked at him and sighed "Aren't I allowed? I mean we aren't exclusive…we made that clear. And I'm not the one married…." She said throwing her hands up.

He groaned "Do you know how horrible I felt, I wanted to knock his lights out….did you two fuck or do you only reserve that for your clients?" Before he said anything else there was a loud 'slap!' and Finn was grabbing his face in pain. He closed his eyes as water started to come out, she slapped him so hard that it took him a few seconds to realize that was what she had just done.

"how dare you! How dare you talk to me like that….especially after everything you told me last week….you what expect me to wait for you? Fuck you!" She said to him through sobs.

He just stared at her, she was so hurt by his words…and honestly he deserved everything she was saying to him. He hadn't meant to be such an ass, but he was just so hurt that she was with someone else.

She backed away as he tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry…." He said after a minute with her just crying.

"I don't know why I'm being such an ass….I just, I really hate this guy I'm becoming…"

"Why do you keep changing your mind….you either love Quinn or not…it's that simple. Stop toying with my emotions…it's not fair."

He closed his eyes. He was pressed up against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He felt so physically exhausted that he didn't even have any more words to even say to her.

She watched him as he pretty much just sat there, placing his hands on his head and closing his eyes. When he opened them, she saw the tears that were falling.

She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Whatever this is between us….however real it is….we need to stop. Before one of us ends up really hurt." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"But I don't want it to end…." He said looking at her.

She nodded "I don't either…."

They stared at each other for a while, finally Rachel stood up and grabbed his arm, leading him into her bedroom.

"Take your shoes off…"

Finn just stared at her.

"Just do it…."

He did as he was told and then stared at her. She grabbed his arm once more and led him to the bed.

She pulled him down with her, and laid down next to him. Wrapping her legs with his, and placing her head down on his chest.

"I just want to lay with you…..just for a while." She said, feeling his breathing becoming heavier and heavier as the time went on.

If this was going to be over…she needed to feel him one more time.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Rachel awoke, it took her a minute to realize where the hell she was, and whose huge arm was wrapped around her. She blinked a few times and replayed everything that had happened. But what time was it?

She looked at her window and saw that it was dark. They must have fallen asleep, she groaned. She looked over to her watch and it was past 8 pm, how the hell did they fall asleep that much.

She saw Finn sleeping so soundly and seemed to be almost in a trance. All she wanted to do was just kiss him and sleep with him more, but she knew that Quinn was going to be worried soon, and she didn't want him to get in trouble, even though technically she wanted them over with.

"Finn…" She said pushing him a little, making him groan in his sleep.

She laughed at how he shook his head but still managed to keep his eyes shut.

"5 more minutes…."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him. She sighed "No…Finn…it's late…." She said a bit louder for him to hear.

He opened one eye and saw Rachel staring at him. He still had his hand on her waist, and didn't move. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past 8…as in pm…." His went wide.

"Wow…how did we sleep so much?"

She smiled at him and shrugged "I don't know…you are very comfy."

He smiled back at her, but didn't make any efforts to move.

"I love your bedhead…" He said playfully, receiving a nice slap on the arm from Rachel. "Shut up….at least I'm not the one with pillow marks on my cheek…"

They started giggling. "I miss you…." Finn finally spoke up after laughing at their comments.

She just looked at him. "Finn….remember what we talked about….it's so complicated. And messed up…."

"What if it doesn't have to be?"

She shook her head and placed her head down. Now she was eye level with him. "What does that even mean Finn?"

He just looked at her unaware that he had to find a solution right away. "Um…well that part I hadn't quite figured out just yet…."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and sighed. She started playing with his arm, tracing small little slow circles throughout. "I do miss you too…you know."

He smiled back at her. "Here I was beginning to think you hated me…." She smiled "I could never hate you….well besides you pretty much calling me a slut earlier…maybe."

He sighed "Yeah about that…I'm truly sorry. I really don't know what the hell came over me….Jealousy is definitely not a good color on me."

She just stared at him. "Look I know you don't want me to see Todd anymore, and honestly if that is what you truly want….I guess I will do it, but you have to also compromise too…"

He licked his lips and nodded for her to continue.

"I need to know that whatever we have…if it's real….and that you honestly don't love Quinn….that you will try your hardest to end things with her. Not in a bad or mean way, but mutually."

He nodded "That makes sense…."

She pursed her lips and sighed "Unless of course you truly don't want to end things with her…" Rachel said softly.

He pulled her in even more "I do want to end things….." he said leaning in and placing a very soft kiss on her lips.

"Is that okay that I did that?" he asked hoping she wouldn't kick him off the bed.

She nodded and looked at him shyly. "Yes…very much so."

He smiled and kissed her again, but this time letting the kiss continue. Feeling her soft tongue on his. He missed her completely and this kiss showed exactly how he was feeling. Their bodies completely pressed together, and his hands resting at the hem of her pants.

"I want you….really badly." He said through whispers.

She moaned as he pushed her hips up towards him. She nodded in agreement.

He pulled his shirt off and within seconds had hers off.

He took his time with her pants, placing soft kisses throughout her stomach, as he slowly pulled her pants completely off. She ran her hands through his hair, and watched as he looked up at her while still kissing her stomach giving her a huge smile.

"God…don't stop…" Rachel said through half-moans.

He pulled her panties along with her pants and made sure to settle himself perfectly on top of her as to not crush her. They stared at each other as he pulled his pants and placed his condom on. He didn't want this feeling to go away, and he definitely didn't want to be anywhere else.

As he entered her, everything went black, she felt so amazing and her little buckles she did as he moved every few seconds made him want to explode right there and then, but he kept it together as he continued to move, making the movements faster and faster.

She arched her back, and he placed soft kisses on her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair, sometimes grabbing some of it in bunches causing him to close his eyes as she pulled a little.

Now everything turned completely inside out as he finally came inside her. They didn't say or do anything.

"I love you…." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Rachel just stared at him. She knew he did, but he had never said those words.

"I love you too…" She admitted as she stared at him, she had tears in her eyes and for the first time, she realized that she truly was in love completely with Finn Hudson.

0o0

Quinn had been laying on the couch when the door rang. She groaned as she got up, she saw the time and hoped it would be Finn.

"Oh um hey, is Finn here?"

Quinn just stared at Puck's not-so-happy expression on his face. She knew he didn't like her, and she didn't like him…so I guess win-win.

"No…I was actually thinking he was with you…he hasn't been home for a while, and I'm starting to get worried."

Puck just nodded, but didn't feel like talking..mostly because he was scared to let slip anything, god knows he was good at that…and he couldn't well tell his best friends wife anything.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked smiling at him.

"Um no that's okay….." He said turning to leave.

"I think he is cheating on me…"

Puck stopped dead in his tracks, did she just say what he think she just did? He didn't want to turn around, because his face said it all.

"Um what?"

"Finn, I think he might be cheating on me…"

Puck finally managed to turn around to face a worried and sad Quinn.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure he is just out…he has had a stressful week."

She just stared at him and tried to nod, but it came out like a half-nod.

"I don't know, he comes home odd hours, and then he smells like perfume….and it's like he isn't even trying to work on things…sometimes I think he does, and then other times I feel like I've lost him."

Puck nodded "Well only suggestion I can tell you is…have you ever thought that maybe you two are just not meant to be together?" he didn't want to sound like a jackass, but it was true.

She just looked at him with apprehensive expression. "We do belong together…."

Puck wanted to roll his eyes, she seemed like a petty teenager. "Maybe you are the only one who sees that…"

Quinn pursed her lips "Are you saying he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

He shook his head "I suggest you talk to him….he is after all your husband, and the one that should be able to say this to you…as far as the cheating, who knows. But honestly would you put it past him? I mean you cheated…."

Now he was just being an asshole, but he just really didn't like medusa, and she was always so mean to him.

"Goodnight Puck…" She said through gritted teeth, slamming the door.

0o0

"I should probably head home…I mean it's getting super late, and I think I'm probably already in major shit." He said smiling at her.

They had gotten dressed and eaten ice cream.

She nodded in agreement and looked down "So what now?" She asked looking at him sadly.

He cupped her cheeks in his hand and placed soft kisses on her lips.

"Now, we just wait….and be patient."

She nodded and walked him to the door. They kissed once more before saying their goodbyes.

Waiting didn't sound fun at all.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Work was almost torture, she had sat listening to one of her clients for the last half hour, and she hadn't even paid attention to half of what they were saying. Her mind lately only seemed to be consumed by Finn, if she was a client herself, Rachel would take pity on her…so what the hell was all of this? She groaned as she finally said goodbye to her client, and shifted through her papers.

"Um Rach…there is a man to see you here. Are you busy?" Rachel sighed but shook her head.

"That's fine, send him in…new?"

Nancy nodded and let him in. Rachel smiled a thank you to Nancy and turned her attention to this man in front of her.

He was kind of good looking, but his Mohawk made him look a bit like a crazy drug addict.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry…how may I help you?" She offered her hand, and he swiftly and softly shook it with his.

"I know….nice to meet you. I'm Noah Puckerman…but everyone calls me Puck…." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Well Noah…no offense, but I don't really like little nicknames, unless it's short for their first name…so if you don't mind, I will call you by your first name."

He just smiled at her. It was weird but the way he was staring at her, it was almost as if he knew who she was.

"So again…how may I help you?" She smiled along with him.

"Oh um well, I don't really have any issues myself…but um, I am friends with Finn…."

Rachel just stared at him, a little shocked and confused. Why was Finn's friend here, and if he was looking at her the way he was, well it was safe to assume he most likely knew about her and Finn.

"Oh you know Finn?" She said nonchalantly.

He nodded "I just kind of wanted to officially meet you given that Finn wouldn't really introduce us…."

She just stared at him. "Oh well um I guess it's nice to meet you…" She said a little worried that he was doing this on purpose.

"You as well…you are much prettier than he described…"

Rachel bit her lower lip and just continued staring at this man.

"I really do have a lot of work Noah….so if you don't mind….I should probably get back to it. Unless there is something else I can help you with?" She felt really uncomfortable.

He smiled "You know he doesn't love her right? But, whatever you two are doing….well it's wrong. I don't like Quinn, personally I think you two would be better off….but to keep doing this whole 'thing'….I just am only saying this….because he is my best friend, and you seem like a nice girl. Leave him alone…."

Rachel stood with her arms crossed, and shell shocked.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around…." He said with a wave of his hand he was off.

She just kept staring at the door from where he just left, he was right….but how was she going to manage that….she was in love with him….this was so not fair.

0o0

"I'm going running….and then I need to buy some food for tonight's party….I'll be home in a few hours."

He said smiling at Quinn as he hurried out the house. He was so annoyed that Quinn threw a party at the last minute without really letting him know till the day of….saying how he wouldn't have gone with it, if he knew. Which was partly true, but now he had to go do last minute errands and he hated being rushed.

Truth was, he kind of needed to get out of the house, but there was only one specific reason he really wanted to go….he needed to see Rachel.

He drove by her office, but when he noticed she wasn't there, he drove by her house. He was excited to see her car parked out front.

He jumped out quickly, and ran up the steps, knocking a few times. He made sure to smooth his hair down, he felt really nervous every time he saw Rachel. It was weird.

She opened the door, she had on jeans and a tank top on, she looked extra short given that she had no shoes on. Her hair was worn down and straight with her bangs parted to the side. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She didn't even need to try.

Her eyes went wide when she saw that it was Finn.

"Finn…what um, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her confused expression, and walked in pushing her aside, and placing his hands on her waist, and pulling her in, softly kissing her. "I needed to see you…."

She smiled, but looked down. "Oh…?"

He scrunched his nose. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, she wasn't even sure if she should tell Finn what his friend told her, but she knew that this Noah guy was right, she needed to leave him alone. Maybe it was just best if they stopped this whole thing.

He was still holding on to her, why was she being distant?

"Nothing…it's just it's been a really weird morning….your wife called….apparently you guys are having a party and guess who she invited…?"

His eyes went wide. "What? Why would she invite you?" he saw her hurt expression. "No…god I didn't mean it like that…I just, that's so random. She didn't tell me she invited you…."

She shrugged "I figured…that's why I was kind of shocked you were here….she told me to bring Todd." She said looking down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Are you?" Finn said feeling his jaw twitch.

She shook her head…"No I thought I'd just bring my friend and his husband…if that was alright?"

"Well yeah…but you are coming?"

She stared at him. "Look Finn, if I don't show up, isn't that a bit suspicious, Nancy's big mouth told her I didn't have any plans…so it would look super weird if I didn't show up."

He sighed but nodded. "yeah….you are right…is that what is bothering you?"

She smiled "It wasn't really bothering me…it's just I don't know it's going to be really weird, and I might not stay for the whole thing….it's just going to be really hard to see you and her…."

He nodded and leaned down, moving her over so she was pinned up against the door. She pulled him down and kissed him. "God you taste better and better everyday…."

She kept replaying Noah's words over and over…but it was almost impossible to push him away when he kissed her the way he did.

She pushed him softly. "You should probably go…."

He chuckled and nodded "You are probably right…" He said while playing with the strap of her tank top, grazing her soft skin. "You smell amazing by the way…" he said placing one more kiss, before pulling the door opened and heading to his car.

0o0

She was so screwed, she knew it from the minute Kurt, Blaine, and herself walked into that house full of all of Quinn and Finn's friends. This was worse than she pictured it, especially when Quinn waved them over to where they were standing. Kurt whispered "Just smile and breath…."

"Hey Rachel, you look absolutely stunning, and who are these fine gentlemen?"

Rachel smiled awkwardly, her eyes connecting with Finn's. She noticed his hand on Quinn's back making her want to go in the corner and hide.

She turned towards Kurt and Blaine. "These are my best friends. Kurt and his husband Blaine." She said with her hand pointing to each individual.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, any friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours. So can I get you all something to drink?"

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, it's kind of weird meeting one of Rachel's clients…uh you know not that it's a bad weird…" Kurt stopped mid-sentence when he realized they were all just staring at him and Rachel had wide eyes, and mouthing the words 'shut up'. He smiled shyly. "Um and yes to answer your question, I would love a drink."

Blaine smiled and nodded "Come with me, I can get you guys something…Rachel do you want anything?"

Rachel shook her head and waved them to go. Now it was just Finn and herself alone in this corner. She shifted in her heels, it was so uncomfortable.

"So um….this is your house?" She asked quite obviously.

He chuckled "You're nervous…" He said smiling at her.

"Well aren't you?" She half-whispered.

He nodded "Well yeah…but I am trying my hardest to push it aside…it's a party, we are supposed to not show our baggage…"

She shrugged "I don't know…." She said hoping she sounded a bit convincing.

"Oh hey Puck is here…" Finn said waiving him over.

Rachel's eyes went wide, and she did a double take. She wanted to go run to the bathroom or hide or something…this was going to be even more awkward than having Quinn here.

Puck smiled and walked over, already with a beer in hand.

"What's up man….oh and who is this?" Puck asked a little flirtier than he intended.

Rachel turned to face Noah and now it was his turn to have wide eyes. "Rachel…." He said that rather quickly and before he could stop himself.

She stood there between the two men and didn't say anything.

Finn just looked at Rachel and then back at Puck…"You two know each other?" He asked a little curious and a bit worried.

"Uh…not really." Rachel said shrugging.

"Uh yeah I mean I met her once before, but it was a brief few seconds. Right?" He looked at her hoping it was convincing.

But Finn didn't buy it. "Wait seriously how do you two know each other?"

Puck groaned "It's no big deal man…drop it."

"Noah…" Rachel said giving him the 'stop' look.

"Wait how do you even know his real name…I need details now."

Puck looked very uncomfortable.

"Finn…look man if I tell you then you better promise you won't react…especially given the fact you really can't…well because of Quinn."

Finn just eyed the two of them. "Noah came to visit me….."

"ookay, go on…."

"He told me to leave you alone…." Rachel said not meeting his eyes.

Puck gulped feeling really hot under the collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Finn said a little loudly, having a few eyes dart their way, but quickly look away when Finn smiled.

"Man it wasn't a big deal…I was just looking out for you. Calm down!"

Rachel just stood not even knowing what to say. Finn was becoming more and more agitated, and he was going to blow their whole cover if he wasn't careful, Quinn was just back in the kitchen.

"You don't have the right to tell her what to do….you barely even know what is going on with me….I only told you because I trusted you…had I known you would have said anything to her, I would've never told you."

Puck rolled his eyes "Oh so what now I'm the bad guy? I'm not the one who is cheating on his wife with his fucking therapist." He whispered, just enough for Rachel and Finn to hear.

Before anything else could happen , there was a loud 'pow' and Puck was on the ground. Finn had hit him so hard, that his hand was aching from how badly he hit Puck's jaw.

Rachel just stood back shocked at what had just gone down.

Everyone was staring and Quinn had rushed, Kurt and Blaine tagging along right behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn said looking at Finn who seemed like he was just about ready to rip Puck a new one.

"Puck…you need to leave now!"

Puck finally stood up, holding his jaw and clenching his fists. He was an asshole, but he was definitely not going to say anything right here knowing Quinn was in hearing distance.

"Quinn….maybe you should talk to your husband…."Puck said pointing to Finn, well he wasn't going to not say something at least.

Quinn just stared at the two men.

"What does he mean Finn?"

Finn just groaned "Nothing! Okay! Just….I can't do this anymore…."

Quinn stared at him and then looked like she was about ready to cry, and for the first time Rachel could see the vulnerable side of Quinn. She was embarrassed and her party had been ruined.

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Us…."

Everyone stood there just staring at the two.

"Finn…don't do this here…" Rachel said quietly.

Quinn went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "Don't do what? What am I missing here?"

"Maybe we should discuss this when everyone leaves…"

"No! You wanted to cause a scene…well here it is….what the hell is going on?"

Rachel wanted to cry, this was so horrible. Puck was still grabbing onto his jaw.

"Oh god…." Quinn said when she saw Rachel's tears.

Finn stared at her unable to form words….he knew she already knew.

"You and her….all along? You've been fucking her all this time?"

Everyone's eyes went wide and stared at Rachel. Rachel now had tears just falling without being able to stop them.

Finn felt like throwing up.

"yes…" was all he could manage to come up with.

She slapped him so hard, that the 'slap' sound lasted for a few seconds even after she did it.

Rachel put her hand to her mouth and everyone tried looking away.

"Everyone out…" Puck said when he saw the looks on Finn and Quinn's faces.

Everyone started piling out, they didn't need telling twice.

"You…" Quinn said pointing to Rachel after everyone had left. "How could you…I trusted you…I invite you to my home…and this is how you have been repaying me….you are a fucking whore…." She spat out.

Rachel just stood there with her arms crossed and tears still falling out. What could she say? She couldn't deny it…because truth was if anyone else heard what was going on…well she was the bad guy. Truth was she didn't feel like one, but right now she hated herself more than she had ever hated herself.

"Quinn! That's enough! It takes two remember?"

"You're defending her?" Quinn said looking at Finn.

"I get it…you're not just fucking her….you love her don't you?" Quinn shouted.

He looked down, which pretty much confirmed what she was asking.

"I should go…." Rachel said wanting to let them be able to talk…technically she was part of this whole thing, but it didn't feel right to be here.

"No!" Quinn said stepping in front of her. Which made Finn react and pulled her arm to the side. "let her go Quinn….we are the ones with this problem, she is on the outside….let…her…go."

Quinn pushed him so hard that he hit the wall, grunting in pain.

Rachel just stared in horror, she felt like this was an awful dream. One that could have not happened but she let it happen.

"You pick right now….me or her….what's it going to be Finn?"

Quinn said with the most evil expression.

"You can't ask me that…" Finn said even though in his true heart he knew what the answer was. But why was he fighting it, why was he not giving the answer he knew that both girls deserved.

"Why the hell not? It's a simple her or me answer…it's not brain surgery."

Rachel felt super sick to her stomach and a little dizzy.

He walked over to Quinn, grabbing her hand, she smiled at him.….before he could say anything to her, he heard the door slam. They turned to see that Rachel had left. Oh god…what did he do?

Rachel had never ran so quickly in her life, she had jumped in her car and drove to her apartment. Slamming the door and running into her bed. She couldn't help but sob, he had chosen her….she knew all along that he would choose his wife that he knew for so long…his high school sweetheart, why shouldn't he? But it tore her apart completely.

Her phone had been ringing non-stop, but she couldn't bare to see who it was, or even want to talk to anyone.

She heard her door open and a minute later, she had arms wrapped around her. Kurt's soothing voice echoing through, he had a key to her house and he usually never used it, but he knew it would come handy one day.

She explained through half-sobs what happened after he and Blaine left. She told him how Finn chose Quinn and pretty much everything else blurred out. Kurt had never seen his friend so physically torn before, she was always so strong, and when shit went down….she usually was right up and picked herself up, but now…well this Finn guy really broke her.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Finn dialed her number so many times, but no answer. He wasn't surprised, but he so desperately needed to see and speak to her. He had to talk to her, he wanted to cry, yell, punch something. He was so conflicted with his feelings for his friend. He knew Puck was just trying to look out for him, but he kind of made everything worse, now Rachel wouldn't talk to him, but now everything was out in the open.

The next morning he drove straight to her job, her car was there which he was really grateful for, he didn't think he could handle driving on no sleep.

He didn't want to just barge in, so instead he entered and saw Nancy smiling up at him.

"Mr. Hudson…have an appointment today?"

Finn just shook his head, not looking at her but staring at the double doors.

"Is she in?"

Nancy just stared at him and nodded "Oh um yes…let me just check if she is busy."

Finn nodded "Oh um can you do me a favor and not tell her it's me…."

Nancy was confused but nodded "Okay…."

Nancy knocked and entered. Rachel had been sitting in her chair almost in a trance when she heard Nancy's soft voice. "Rach….there is someone here to see you. Wouldn't say his name…"

Rachel shrugged "Today is just not my day….send him in…" Rachel waved her arm almost pathetically.

Nancy could see the bags under her boss's eyes, and noticed the blotchiness, she must have had a rough night. But she knew it best to never comment on anything of the sort.

Rachel wasn't really paying attention when Finn entered the door, she had her back to him and was standing, looking out the window.

"How may I help you today?" Rachel asked wanting to get this over with.

"Why did you run out yesterday? And not answer any of my calls?"

Rachel felt her whole body stiffen, why did Nancy not tell her it was Finn? And why the hell was here?

She turned to face him, he looked super exhausted and from the looks of it, he had the same clothes that he had on last night.

"What the hell do you want?" Rachel shouted.

"Answer my questions….and then I'll leave you alone."

She shook her head "I have a splitting headache, an ulcer, and my temper is out of control….I really highly suggest you leave…."

He just stood there not budging. "No…."

She felt the tears start to form once more, which now felt like she was doing this on a daily basis, she had not cried this much since her dad got sick a few years back.

"What do you want me to say to you?"

"The truth…" He said looking at her with an intense gaze.

"You chose her…there really isn't much more to it than that…"

He shook his head. "I didn't choose her!" now he was the one shouting.

"What?" She stared at him so confused.

"I chose you….it was always you Rachel…from the moment we started this, it was like our worlds collided for every right reason….even though it wasn't exactly the way it should have been….it was right. The reason I went over to Quinn, well I was telling her that I was no longer in love with her, and that I was…and am completely in love with this tiny brunette in front of me….."

The tears were falling really hard and she wished she hadn't drank that cup of coffee.

"What did Quinn say?" Rachel said as she wiped the tears.

"Well she pretty much slapped the shit out of me again….and told me to get the hell out. Which I did, not giving me time to get anything…hence why I am in these clothes." He said looking down at his clothes that were a complete mess.

"Where did you sleep?" She asked looking so shocked at everything he said to her.

"My friend Santana's…I was thankful I still had someone on my side…..sooo are you still angry?"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "I'm sorry…" she said as she finally reached him and placing her hands on his arm, Finn pulled her into his body.

"Don't….you don't need to apologize Rach….I was the idiot who didn't do this sooner. I fell for you instantly, you are everything I want…"

She brought his lips down to her and felt the tingle throughout her body. She was thankful he was holding her because otherwise she would be falling on the ground.

"I missed you so much." She said as he softly pecked at her lips with his.

"You have no idea babe.." he said gently lifting her off her feet, and taking her over to the long couch.

"Can we sleep…" She asked hoping to just lay in his arms and never let go.

"You read my mind…."

He placed one more kiss on her lips, and then one on her forehead. Before long they were fast asleep.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Quinn had called him one last time to let him know when he was going to be receiving the letters of their divorce. He wished it would have ended more civilly but honestly he was with the woman he was meant to be with from the start.

He had let Quinn have the house, and for the most part he was partly staying with Santana, but every night he spent with Rachel. They both were on the same level, they didn't really like going out and partying, so they mostly stayed in…eating dinner, laughing, curling up to a movie, and definitely a lot of sex.

He awoke the next morning to find Rachel cleaning some of her stuff she had on the floor. "Why are you not in bed with me?" he said half-asleep, his voice came out so groggy.

She smiled over at him and shook her head "I kind of had a project…." She said pointing to the dresser.

"Oh?" he asked a bit more curious, wiping his eyes, trying to get them full alert.

"For you…I thought you might need a drawer for your things….I hate seeing you have to constantly take things with you and then have no where to place them."

His smile spread even further, she was so incredibly adorable.

"Wow…that is the most adorable thing ever…thank you babe." he said laughing as she rolled her eyes.

She jumped on the bed, and leaned in kissing him softly.

"Today is the day…" He said smiling brightly at her.

"What?" She asked wanting to know why he was so excited.

"I'm signing the papers….I'm going to be a free man….do you know any single ladies?"

She playfully punched his arm. "Keep talking like that and you ain't getting any…"

He laughed "Oh yeah? I don't think you could resist me…"

She laughed with him. "Yes I could! I definitely could…"

Before she had time to react, he was on top her, pinning her to the bed, he had both of her hands locked with his. She couldn't budge. "Not fair…you didn't even give me time to react…" He laughed, and blew raspberry kisses on her stomach, making her laugh so hard that she almost felt like throwing up.

"Do you surrender?" He asked but she shook her head. "No…okay…okay.." She said as he pretended to dive back in. "I surrender…"

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "mmm you taste like coffee…how many have you had today? And be honest."

She laughed and shrugged "Um like 2…and a half…"

He laughed, and stood up, walking over to the bathroom.

The doorbell rang. She walked over, opening the door.

"This was by the mailbox…" Puck said holding it out to Rachel. She looked at him a bit confused, how did he know where she lived? And why was he even here?

She thanked him and took it. "How did you know where I lived?"

He shrugged "I spoke to your assistant, told her it was a critical emergency, she gave me your friend…the one at the party…the really peppy one's number and so I called him, told him the same thing…but said not to worry, and then he gave me your address."

Rachel was definitely going to have to tell Kurt to not give out her information more often. But she just nodded "What do you want?"

"Look I know I screwed up big time….and I really am truly sorry, and I am guessing Finn is here…I saw his car and stuff….can you just tell him I'm sorry…please?"

She shook her head. "Why?" he asked looking at her a bit annoyed.

"You should be the one to tell him…come in." She stepped aside to let him in.

He was hesitant, truth was he was afraid of Finn…he was very intimidated by him for some reason, mostly because he admired him.

"Look maybe I should do this another time."

She shook her head. "No…you two are best friends, and I refuse to let you leave without you telling him what you told me. I forgive you for what you did, and honestly you need to just be honest with him…" She said smiling at him.

He smiled at her. He had to hand it to Finn, this girl was pretty great. After everything he did, and everything he caused, she was so kind to him.

She directed him to the barstool in her kitchen, and offered him some water.

"I'll go get him…" She said smiling and walking back into the bedroom.

"Finn…" She said watching as he poked his head out from the bathroom.

"Someone is here to see you…and please don't be angry at him…"

He just stared at her, but knew exactly who she meant. He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Go talk to him, he is your best friend…he deserves to able to apologize."

He smiled at her and pulled her in, leaning down to place a soft peck on her lips.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" He asked placing another kiss on her lips.

"mmm maybe once or twice…but I definitely don't mind hearing it." They both chuckled before she was pushing him out the door.

He walked into the kitchen to find a really depressed Puck sitting behind the nook.

"Hey…" Finn said quietly.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and then stared at Puck.

"Look man I am so so sorry…I really didn't mean…" he was stopped by Finn's hand in the air.

"Stop man…it's okay….I forgive you. I know you were just doing it out of love…and had you known it would've gone down like that, you wouldn't have done it….how's your jaw?" He said nodding at the bruise on his cheek.

He shrugged "It's not made of glass…you hit really hard though."

They both chuckled. "So um how's things with…" Puck shot a look at the closed door.

He smiled at him. "It's going really great, she is amazing…and I'm signing the papers today….so definitely a great day."

Puck smiled "Well I'm happy for you dude."

He got up "Look I have to go, I promised San that I would help her pick out a table from Ikea….thanks for hearing me out…and for forgiving me." He said grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug.

"No sweat man." They did their high five and he walked him out to the door. He went to the mail and noticed that it had arrived, the long divorce papers.

He rushed back inside to tell Rachel.

"Rach…guess what?" he said shouting it loudly.

He opened the door but didn't see Rachel. "Rachel?"

He looked around but didn't see her, but then he heard a weird gagging noise coming from the bathroom. "Baby, you okay?" He asked as he opened the door, looking at her with worried eyes, as he saw her face in the toilet, completely throwing up.

He ran to her side and pulled her hair up so as to not get throw up on it, placing his other hand on her back, drawing soft circles back and forth, hoping to sooth whatever bug she had.

As soon as she stopped, he looked at her "Did you eat anything?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe that is the problem babe, you need to eat.."

She shook her head once more "god no…I think if I eat anything I might throw up more."

He chuckled "Well I'm going to go out and get you some ginger ale okay?"

She smiled at him, but knew best not to kiss him since her mouth was all yucky.

"How'd it go with Puck?"

He smiled "Great…we are cool again…oh and look." He said showing her the divorce envelope.

She smiled but grabbed onto her stomach. "That's great baby…but I'm going to go lay down." She said as he smiled and nodded, grabbing one of her arms and leading her to the bed.

"I'll go get medicine and your ginger ale…" he said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and heading out the door.

She watched as he left and she closed her eyes, tears began to form. She dialed Kurt's number immediately.

"Well look who decided to finally call me back."

"Kurt….I need your help…"

Kurt stopped smiling and looked serious "What is it? A man called me earlier and said it was an emergency…are you okay?"

"It's nothing like that…but I need you to go get me something…."

He nodded "Anything…you name it."

She closed her eyes once more before finally speaking. "A pregnancy test…"

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth. "Shut up! Are you freaking kidding me….oh my god!" He couldn't help it, it was his best friend…and she was possibly pregnant.

"Please don't say anything…look I need it like asap, and I can't go myself because…well I am about ready to hurl again."

He squealed into the phone and said his goodbye as he was off to get his friend the test.

What if she was pregnant though? This was way too early for this…wasn't it?

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Fuck…." Rachel said as she paced the room. Kurt was biting his nails and just eyeing his best friend. She looked so worried and so sick.

"Um darling…what happens if Finn comes home right now?"

Rachel half-smiled at him "I already got that covered, I told him I also wanted some frozen yogurt from that one place on 5th…so that'll easily take him 30 minutes."

Kurt smiled at her "You are a genius…but my god woman can you please sit down….you are making me even more anxious…."

"How long does this take anyway?"

He re-read the box, he had read it probably over 10 times and still didn't really understand it.

"Um from what I can tell…it looks like about 3….how long have we waited."

She looked at the time. "Um I think we went over…."

Kurt stood up. "Okay…then what are we waiting for?" He asked walking over to the counter where it was placed.

"No…wait…" Rachel said stopping him mid-walk.

He just eyed her "Rachel…sweetheart…there really isn't much you can do about the outcome…I mean technically yes…but you know what I mean…"

Rachel just closed her eyes and sighed "I don't know Kurt…I mean what happens if I am?"

He shrugged "Are you thinking about the horrible 'a' word?"

She shook her head almost immediately "Of course not…but do you honestly think that Finn would be ready for something like that? I mean he just is now getting divorced, what makes you think he wants to be tied down to another commitment?"

"And what makes you think he doesn't? Plus I don't think it's Finn that is the one you are worried about…"

She just stared at him with her arms crossed "What do you mean?"

He smiled "You seem to be the one that would be a little torn…I think Finn would be ecstatic…but Rachel I think you are just scared….I mean a baby is a big responsibility, and I think you are overthinking things…you will have so many people here to support you no matter what you do."

She bit her lip and sighed. She nodded "Okay…well lets take a look at that stick."

She grabbed it but handed it to him really quickly. "You do it…I can't do it…"

He gulped and grabbed it.

"Okay…" He said while squinting at the results and then picking the box up rather quickly.

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his reaction. She opened one eye and then slowly the next…."What? What is it?"

He just stared at the stick. "You're pregnant…." He said quietly.

She felt the tears fall…and sat down on the toilet seat.

He just looked at her and sighed "Is this happy or sad tears?" He said hoping it was the first one.

She smiled at him. "I'm going to be a mom?"

He smiled back at her and nodded, handing her the stick so she could see for herself.

"And you'll be a damn cute one that that…." She chuckled nervously, while still crying.

They heard the door open and Kurt had wide eyes. "I thought you said he would take 30 minutes?" he started panicking, picking up as much as he could.

She hit him on the arm "You are making me more nervous…I can't just tell him….not today…I mean he is signing the papers today. He should be super happy, what if he hates the idea…then I would ruin his day.."

"Well you will never know till you tell him, now won't you?"

She just groaned and started helping him pick things up. Kurt threw everything in the tiny bag and sighed as he finally got everything, but he left the stick with Rachel.

"Rach.." they both heard him call her name.

"Go…." Kurt said to her pushing her out the door. "how are you getting out?" She asked him.

He chuckled and looked at the tiny window. "I'm very bendy…I can get out…ask Blaine."

Rachel made a grossed out face and shook her head. Before long she was exiting the bathroom door slowly and making her way to his voice.

"Hey…were you asleep?" He asked as he saw her walking over his way.

She nodded "Yeah…well more like mid-asleep…not really fully." She said feeling extra nervous. She was pregnant and who knew how long she had been…I mean after everything with Quinn, they pretty much stopped using protection…but Rachel didn't even think about birth control, which okay that was her fault, but most of the time it was always in the heat of the moment.

He leaned down and kissed her.

He handed her the bag. "I got everything I could find on nausea and asked a few people on what else could help. Mostly all herbal stuff….which I know you really are into that." And then he handed her the other bag with the yogurt. "It's kind of melting…" He shrugged smiling at her.

"Thanks babe…" She said grabbing everything.

"oh so I took the liberty of picking up a few movies too…I thought maybe you would like that."

She just stared at him, he was definitely going to be an amazing dad. I mean he was already so caring towards her, she knew that he would be the most awesome dad.

"Um do I have something on my face?" He asked noticing the way she was staring at him, she chuckled and shook her head, placing her hand on his cheek.

"No…it's just I love you so much…" she said almost in tears.

He just eyed her, and grabbed the hand she had on his cheek, and took it in his, linking their fingers together.

"I love you too baby…why do you seem so sad?"

She shrugged "Nothing…I'm just happy.."

He smiled. "Well before we start the movie, I wanted to kind of sign all the stuff….get it over with you know?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll give you some space…I'll be in the bedroom with my stuff." She said holding up the bag.

He nodded and watched as she walked into her bedroom.

She laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes. How was she going to do this? Her phone buzzed interrupting her thoughts. She saw that it was Kurt. 'Tell him….' She groaned and threw her phone down.

She hadn't even realized she passed out when she felt someone kissing her forehead.

"Hey babe….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…you looked so comfy."

She just smiled at him. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep…what time is it?" he looked down at his watch.

"7 am…." She sat up so quickly that she had to hold onto her head to make the room stop spinning.

"Whoa…easy tiger."

"Why did you let me sleep so much? I have to be at work in an hour and a half…." She shot out of bed and into the bathroom to get dressed.

He watched her go in there. She peeked her head out "Oh god…and I totally ruined our plans didn't I?"

He shook his head and waved his arm "Don't worry…we can do it another night…plus you needed sleep."

She ran over to him and placed a kiss on his lips before retreating to the bathroom.

Within record speed she had taken the quickest shower, put her makeup on, gotten dressed, and did her hair.

When she came out, Finn was no longer in the bedroom, but she could smell food coming from the kitchen.

"What are you making" She asked looking over his shoulder..or attempting to anyway.

He smiled "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She chuckled "Well yeah kind of…I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Babe…you were really sick last night, don't you think you could take it easy…I mean it's your business anyway…be a little late."

She saw the way he was almost pleading with her. She groaned

"Fine…but only if you promise that it's something I can kind of eat rather quickly.

He laughed and nodded. "Fine…"

He placed the plate in front of her. Everything looked delicious but as soon as the smell hit her nose, she made a contorted expression and ran to the bathroom. "Rach…." He shouted as he watched her crash into the wall and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

He scratched his head. What the hell was going on?

He knocked on the bathroom 2 times but only got stifled "go away…."

"Rach….are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't go into work like this…"

She opened the door with wide eyes. "Finn..I can't just stop going into work just because I'm a little sick…I'm more professional than that…" She said giving him the 'don't' look.

He sighed "Okay well I'm going to be home all day…so If you feel anything remotely like this…please call me? I'll even drop you off if you want.." She shook her head "No babe it's okay, really….I think it's best if I just kind of clear my head." She said giving him a small peck and walking out the door.

"I'll see you tonight…" She said leaving him, a bit stunned.

Was she pulling away from him? What did he do?

0o0

He went to the only person he thought would be remotely helpful.

"I mean you are a girl…and she is a girl….so I think that you are the best person to help me with this…"

Santana rolled her eyes and threw a French fry at him. "Wow thanks for noticing…"

He shrugged "Sorry…but I mean seriously what do you think?"

She sighed "Finn…honestly, I'm just as clueless as you are when it comes to woman….maybe she is sleeping with someone else…"

He just looked at her and pursed his lips, giving her the 'fuck you' look.

She laughed and popped in a fry. "That's what you get for asking a lesbian for help…I was just kidding though…I mean look, maybe it's nothing…you did say you were signing your papers right?"

He nodded and stared at her as he took a sip of his soda.

"Well maybe she is kind of intimated by that…or scared that you would change your mind making her sick."

He smiled "That is actually possible…."

He stopped talking as he looked up to see Quinn, she was with Puck and he seemed to say something that made her completely bust out laughing.

Santana looked over to see what he was looking at and then looked down.

"Last I heard they hated each other…what is going on there?"

Santana shrugged, but she didn't make eye contact with him.

"Is there something I should know San? And don't you lie…or make a Spanish gesture…"

She wanted to laugh but thought it best not to, especially given the circumstances…"Okay well….from what I know…or the little bit I do…after you and Quinn split….well she had a consoling shoulder…Puck kind of was there for her, I'm not sure if they are doing anything…but when I hung out with him, he wouldn't shut up about her."

Finn just stared at them, and looked away when he saw them notice them.

This was going to be really awkward, and he cursed under his breath as saw them walking over here.

Santana popped in a fry and smiled up at them as they approached.

"Hey guys…" Puck said hoping it sounded friendly.

"Hey.." Quinn directed this to Finn.

"Yeah…" Finn said a little annoyed.

It was silent for a few minutes "Hey did you guys hear about that slutty math teacher in our school…well he is supposedly sleeping with one of the teachers…."

Everyone just stared as Santana rambled on about this stupid story. She stopped as they continued to stare at her weird expression.

"How's Rachel? I'm assuming you are with her?"

Quinn said looking at him, but it seemed like she truly was interested, she wasn't trying to be rude.

"She's good…she was sick, but she's been good."

They all nodded. "Um so we should probably go Puck, we have that thing…"

Puck just stared and nodded when he saw Quinn's expression. "Oh yes…that um thing.." See you guys later.

Finn and Santana watched as the two left.

"Wow that was THE most awkward conversation EVER!" Santana stated the obvious.

"Do you think they are?"

Santana shrugged "Maybe…"

He didn't really care, but it was just weird.

0o0

Rachel had spent most of her morning at work throwing up, Nancy had even had to close the office to go run to the store and buy her saltines. The only thing that she could actually keep down…this was definitely not a myth.

Nancy didn't want to get in Rachel's business, but she had to ask her "Honey…are you preggers?"

Rachel just looked up at her and shook her head rather quickly "No…god no…I just ate raw fish, and I think I ended up getting some sort of bacteria." She didn't' want to lie to her assistant who had become a good friend, but she didn't want to tell anyone.

She retreated back to her office with her saltines and continued to eat.

"Rach…um that Todd guy is here…" Rachel just stared, she hadn't heard from Todd since she told him she could no longer see him anymore. Why was he here?

She nodded even though she didn't really want to see him.

"Hey…" he said a bit too cheerful, making her wince at how bad her head was hurting.

He noticed how horrible she looked, but he smiled nonetheless.

She nodded at him and smiled…or at least tried but it looked really forced from the pain. If this was how pregnancy was…well lets just say she wanted to die just a tad.

"You are probably wondering why I am here…right?"

She just stared but nodded swiftly.

"Well I know you told me to kind of leave you alone, and that you weren't interested, but I had two tickets to see Wicked, and I remember you telling me you really liked it…so what do you say?" He said holding up the tickets.

This guy was seriously sweet, but did he not understand no?

"Um Todd…"

"Rach…" Rachel was interrupted by Nancy yet again. She looked up to see her head poking through. "Finn's here…food for you."

Rachel looked at Todd and then back at Nancy.

Finn stepped in to see Todd standing there and Rachel just stunned.

What the hell was he doing here? Was today fuck with Finn day?

"Oh hi…" Todd said smiling at him. "You are that guy with the pretty blonde girl right?"

Finn just stared at him…"Actually I'm not with her…I'm with her." He said pointing to Rachel.

Todd just stared a little shocked.

"oh….Rach you didn't say…"

Rachel looked at him and then at Finn's confused expression.

"I was about to when I got interrupted by Nance…that was what I was going to tell you…it's very sweet of you Todd, but I'm with Finn…."

Finn gave him the 'get out' expression.

Todd sighed and nodded "Ookay…well I guess I will talk to you….um whenever." It felt really weird and awkward so he spent no more time there then he had to and left quickly.

Finn stared as he finally exited and then looked back at a no-expression Rachel.

"Why was here?"

Rachel shrugged, eating another piece of saltine. "He just was asking me out again…he didn't really get the memo."

"Uh yeah you think?" He asked a little more forceful than he meant for it to come out.

She just stared, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

He rolled his eyes "Other than the fact that my girlfriend was flirting with some asshole?"

Her eyes went wide as he said this. He closed his eyes as he saw her reaction.

"Wow…are you being serious right now?"

She asked placing her food down.

"Whatever the hell happened to you within the few hours I left, I don't like it….bring back the loving Finn please…."

He groaned "I'm sorry…I just don't like surprising my girlfriend and then getting side tracked with the guy she went on a date with…"

"One date Finn…and it didn't mean anything…and why the hell are you acting like an ass?"

"I'm not acting like an ass….I just I guess I just had a bad morning okay?"

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate…or do I just have to guess?"

He sighed "I saw Quinn…"

Rachel nodded "Ahh…that makes sense…was it bad?"

He shook his head "It wasn't that..she was actually really pleasant…but it was the fact she was with Puck…"

Rachel licked her lips and crossed her arms. "Why would that bother you?" She asked a little curious and a bit worried about the answer.

"It didn't really bother me, it's just that they've always hated each other…and I don't want my best friends around my ex-wife…it's just weird."

She didn't feel convinced "Are you sure it's that? Or are you still having feelings and those aren't good feelings…more like jealousy?"

He just stared at her "What? How can you say that Rach…? I don't care who the hell she is seeing…but Puck is my friend…I just feel like a fucking loser when one of my supposed best friends is still hanging out with her, and they hated each other…"

"Well maybe it's something you are going to have to get used to…."

He nodded "I guess….okay I'm sorry…." He then noticed the saltines. "Why are you eating those crackers?"

"It's the only thing that is keeping everything down…"

"What is going on Rach? I mean you are actually really scaring me…you have been sick since yesterday…and you didn't really eat much so it can't be that…"

She felt the tears start to form. "I can't tell you…" She said looking away from him.

He noticed the tears and squinted "What? Why?"

He asked more hurt than anything.

"Because it's just…it's too much…and honestly I don't know if you are even ready for what I'm going to tell you…"

He just stared, so confused.

"Rach…how can we be together when you don't even trust me…this is supposed to be about us…you of anyone should know that…you are a therapist…I mean why can't you tell me?"

She just looked down. "I just…I can't.."

He groaned loudly. "Rachel this is getting ridiculous!" He shouted

"Don't yell at me! I'm just…I don't know if I'm ready…"

"For what? It seems like you don't even trust me?"

"Of course I do…it's just…"

"What? What is it…"

"I'm pregnant!" She said, closing her eyes as she saw his eyes shoot up, and his jaw drop.

He was silent for what felt like forever. "Please say something….anything."

"Is it mine?" He wanted to physically punch himself in the face, especially when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"How can you ask me that? I haven't been with anyone else…." She said crying.

He looked down and then walked up to her, pulling her to him. Hugging her tightly. " jesus…I'm sorry…I just I know that was a stupid thing to say…I'm so bad at this….I never know the right things to say. This just all took me by surprise, but it kind of all makes sense….."

He pulled her back so she was facing him. "We are going to have a baby?" He asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

She nodded. He had the biggest grin on his face. "I'm going to be a dad…." He said almost in a shout. She wanted to a laugh at how adorable he was being. "I'm so in love with you…" he said pulling her and kissing her, while placing his hand on her stomach.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Rachel…sweetheart…please come out." He said with his head on the door, trying to listen in. He had made her cry twice today, and stuff that he didn't think anyone would cry over….these hormones were making her all wacky.

"No!" She shouted loudly.

He sighed, and then turned to face Kurt. Her best friend just laughed at Finn's exasperated expression. "I give up man…you try."

"Rach sweetie…you have to come out….you have a doctors appointment in less than 30 minutes, chop chop."

The door swung open so hard that Finn and Kurt backed up rather quickly to stare at an irate Rachel.

"I'm humongous, my feet are swollen, none of my clothes fit me, and I have an ulcer the size of my fist….do you really want me to go out like this…" She said looking down at her huge bump.

5 months had passed and turned her belly into this really cute bump, but every so often she started having really bad pissed off moments…just like this one.

"Rach…you look beautiful…." Finn said smiling at her. She had become really pissy especially towards Finn, which Kurt would always laugh at him for.

She furrowed her brow in an annoyed expression. Kurt just stifled a laugh and stopped when he noticed Finn giving him the 'evil' stare.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "I don't want to go…."

"Baby…we are going to find out what the sex is, don't you want to be a bit excited for that?"

She shrugged, and walked over to the bed, propping herself on it. The two men watched her as she sat down and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I am excited about it…I just…am scared…."

They both furrowed their brow in confusion. "You take this one…" Kurt said patting him on the shoulder "I'm going to go and pick Blaine up….but please call me once you find out….and Rach, stop being pissed off at your lovely giant here…."

She rolled her eyes once more at him, before waving her arm at him.

He kneeled down so he could face her.

"Scared about what?" He said placing one of his hands on her knee, and the other gently on the top of her belly.

"For over 5 months, this baby…it was just an 'it', and now it's going to have a name to it….either a little boy or a girl…and that scares me, because it's going to be really real."

He chuckled at her revelation. She made the littlest things so adorable.

"Baby…you know it's real no matter what. If you don't find out the sex or if you do."

"I know that…I just it's going to be 'real-real'….I guess it's hard to explain because I'm the one carrying the baby."

He nodded, he thought it better to not say anything to her when she was feeling so low. He leaned in and placed a soft peck on her lips. "Well whatever he or she is…we will love it no matter what."

She smiled and ran her hands through his hair, cupping his cheeks and leaning down to softly kiss him.

She nodded an 'okay', he held his hand out for her to talk, leading her once she took a hold of it to the car.

0o0

He was tapping his foot continuously but hadn't realized it till Rachel cleared her throat, making him look up to see her staring at him with her eyebrow raised.

"I thought I was the nervous one…" She said laughing as he did a funny face.

She was sitting with her legs dangling from the long bed.

They heard a soft knock on the door, making both of them look up to see the doctor heading inside.

"Hello…how are you feeling Rachel?" Doctor Weiss asked looking at her with a very infectious smile.

He smiled at Finn, patting him softly on the shoulder and walked over to Rachels side.

"I'm okay…been getting very little sleep though.."

He nodded "That's normal, especially at this rate. Lets take a look at that belly." He said pointing towards her shirt.

She lifted her long oversized shirt, revealing a very big bump, which Finn always found super adorable, mostly because she was so tiny everywhere else, and this bump just made her look extra pregnant.

"You are growing at a perfect speed here. Have you two decided if you want to know the sex?"

They both nodded in unison and he smiled. "Well what did you come up with?"

"We want to know…" Finn said looking over at the machine.

"Great…well let's not waste anymore time shall we." He said smiling at the couple.

"As always it's going to be a bit cold…."

Rachel smiled, she hated this part, right when they squirted that nasty goo crap on your belly, all you wanted to do was put on a huge blanket.

Everyone stayed silent as he moved it around her belly.

"Well congratulations…you're going to have a baby girl." He said pointing towards the screen.

Finn felt tears welling and his heart completely beat 10 times faster.

He looked over to see that Rachel seemed to already be crying. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"A girl?" Rachel repeated.

"Yes ma'am…see right here…" He pointed to something that looked to be her hand. "Right below, you would be able to see if there was any extra 'package'.."

They chuckled and heard Rachel's small sniffles.

"Well I'll print this out for you, and give you some time alone….be right back." He said leaving them feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"A daughter babe…I'm going to be a daddy to a beautiful baby girl…let's hope she has your looks." He said smiling at her, squeezing her hand every so often.

She laughed "Um no….not with this nose, I hope she gets your heart." He smiled as she sighed softly.

"I should call Kurt…" he nodded.

0o0

Kurt had demanded that they throw a party in an honor of the baby. He said they could have people help with names, and give them a chance to interact with other people. Kurt had made fun of Finn and Rachel, saying that often didn't go out enough, and that they seemed like an old married couple.

Rachel had wined a bit before finally agreeing that yes a party would be fine. She was in a better mood than before and was thankful that Finn wasn't pushing her buttons.

She had her legs propped up on top of Finn's thighs, while she ate her grapes, he was concentrating on who to call for the party.

"What about Puck?" Rachel asked looking over at him, while placing another grape in her mouth.

He massaged her feet softly and sighed "I don't know babe…I mean, do you honestly think that would be okay? It seems like it would be super awkward…."

She shrugged and pulled her shirt down to cover some of her exposed belly. "it could be…but he is also your friend, don't you think it would be messed up for him not to be invited…"

He sighed "Don't therapy me while I'm trying to whine about this…you get to whine…"

She rolled her eyes "That's because I'm pregnant and hormonal…you are just being a baby…"

He laughed and squeezed her feet softly. "Well what if he brings Quinn?" He asks looking at her with an apprehensive expression.

She licked her lips. "Babe…what if he does? Who cares…it's not like we are doing anything wrong now that she isn't in the picture…"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Okay I guess you are right…" he said while grabbing the phone and dialing Pucks phone.

"Whoa if it isn't Mr. reliable…what the hell has happened to you? Haven't heard from you in so long…thought you were ignoring me or something."

Finn just groaned softly, rolling his eyes towards Rachel and pointing to the phone.

She shook her head, while eating another grape and giving him the 'go on' look.

He continued massaging her feet while holding the phone with his shoulder.

"Hey to you too man…sorry I haven't really kept touch….I've just been really busy, what with school, and…" He looked over at Rachel's belly. "and other stuff…"

"Well San says you hang out with her on occasion so apparently you aren't too busy."

Finn just wanted to close his phone and not listen to Puck's annoying tidbits, but he thought against it…especially given that if he did Rachel would scowl and be all pissy.

"Well I guess I just thought it would be weird between us….look um, I was calling for a reason. I am throwing a party this weekend, and was wondering if maybe you wanted to come along…"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Oh…um that sounds great…" he could hear whispering in the back, he was guessing it was Quinn, but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah um…can I bring someone?"

Finn was regretting calling him now, but looked over to see Rachel staring at him.

"Um of course man…anyone you want."

Before long they had hung up and he had given him the details on what time it took place.

That night was going to be interesting.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rachel had made Finn do all the shopping and had made Kurt help her with the setting up of everything. She was getting to the point where even walking was kind of unbearable. She could only just imagine the 8th and 9th month, which was said to be the worst and most uncomfortable.

She shifted in her seat as she started taking cups out and placing them for Kurt to put neatly in front of the little bar set she had in the corner.

"I am so excited that this is a girl…I mean can you imagine her in like a little tutu or going off and marrying this amazing gorgeous man?"

She gave him the 'don't' look. He just chuckled.

"I thought we were going to hang a sign that said 'it's a girl'?"

She shrugged "Well given the fact that Finn's friend might bring his ex wife…well I just didn't want to make it a big deal…or at least a bigger deal." She said placing one hand on her stomach.

He nodded "Well I guess we will have to find out if she is going to come or not….that's kind of shitty that his best friend…or supposed best friend would hook up with his ex wife though.."

"Um Kurt, I was kind of sleeping with a married man…to Quinn's to be exact…so I don't think it's shitty of anyone to do anything…"

He just shrugged "I guess, but babe, you are going to be getting a beautiful baby out of all of this…" he said leaning down and placing one of his hands on top of her hand.

After what seemed like a few hours of just putting things together, and Finn finally getting done cooking, they were all set up. The party started in less than 20 minutes and Rachel still had to get dressed.

She groaned as Finn pulled her up from the chair. "Baby…please put that frown upside down…for me…" He said pouting his lips hoping to make her laugh. Which did work and she sighed. "Okay…fine, but I can't promise I'll be like this the whole night, I'm already starting to get irritable. I don't think she is too fond of parties…" he smiled and knelt down, so his face was level to her stomach. "Well baby girl…just know daddy will always love you.." he said lifting Rachels shirt and placing tiny little soft kisses over her big round belly.

She ran her hand through his hair and winked at him. "you are so adorable…" She said leaning over to place a small peck on his forehead. "I'm going to go change…" she said and he nodded…"Did you need help?"

She rolled her eyes "I can manage…." She said waddling as she walked, making him want to giggle at how cute she was.

0o0

The party was amazing, and it was only an hour in, but Puck still hadn't showed, and Rachel was kind of feeling bad for Finn…even though she knew he said he didn't want him there…she knew that deep down he really did.

Everyone had been so sweet with helping them pick out names, and even had said some that both of them agreed that they liked.

"I'm going to get more beer, did you want anything baby?" He asked looking down at her as she was sitting on the couch. She shook her head.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed that Puck was standing there looking a bit confused. When did he get here?

Finn walked over to him. "Hey man…"

Puck looked at him and smiled "Oh hey, the door was open and I wasn't sure where you were. There's quite a bit of people here…." He said, sounding just a tad on the nervous side, which Finn always found funny because Puck was usually very relaxed.

"Yeah it's all mostly Rachel's friends…"

Puck noticed a lot of pink stuff laying about. "What the hell is up with all of that crap…?"

Finn chuckled "Well if you must know…" he was cut off by Quinn accidentally bumping into Finn.

"Oh I'm sorry…" She said then looking to realize it was Finn. "Oh hey…"

Finn just stared as Quinn walked over, and slipped a hand around Puck's waist. Puck just stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"oh um hey Quinn…you look great." He said smiling at her, hoping that it wasn't going to be awkward or end up like the last party.

"Thanks, you do too…"

He smiled "Um so you two…you together?"

Puck tried so hard to look away but nodded. Quinn looked up at Puck and smiled "Yeah…he has been really great."

Finn smiled, he was a bit shocked that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

"Oh so um you were saying…" Puck said hoping to change the subject.

Finn now felt a little weird saying this in front of Rachel, but I mean they were at a party celebrating one specific thing…even though technically this reason they didn't know.

"Um yeah…well Rachel's pregnant…so the pink stuff….well it's a girl, so tada." He said pointing to some of the stuff.

Quinn just stared shocked, and Puck smiled.

"Oh wow congrats man…." He said giving him a small awkward hug.

Quinn just kept staring "Wow…already knocked her up…you didn't even try with me and here you are with that slut having a baby out of wedlock…."

Finn and Puck went dead silent, they stared as Quinn just pretty much had a fit. Finn was glad Rachel was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry you feel that way….but if you are going to say stuff like that Quinn, then you can leave. I won't have any words like that…especially about the woman that I love."

Puck just smiled at Finn. "Babe, you really don't need to say stuff like that…."

Quinn rolled her eyes "I'm leaving…"

They watched as she just stormed out. Puck shrugged "Sorry man…I should go after her though. Tell Rach congrats for me…"

Finn just nodded and watched him leave. Well that went well.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Finn had been quiet the whole night, Rachel didn't really want to say anything to him of the sort to make him even more weird than he was being. She guessed it was because Puck hadn't showed up, she sighed as he placed the bigger pillows off of the bed, and onto the small couch they had.

She brushed her hair, and continued staring at Finn.

"Babe….is everything okay? I mean you have barely said a word, and you seem a little annoyed….did I do something?"

He looked up to see a sweet expression on her face, she was glowing and looked so beautiful. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"No of course you didn't do anything sweetheart….it's just the party….Puck…"

Rachel nodded "I know…I mean I figured that's why you seemed a bit off….I'm sorry he didn't show."

Finn looked up and sighed "No….he did show."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Oh…I didn't see him."

He nodded "Yeah well he left not even 5 minutes….He did bring Quinn….and I kind of blurted that we were having a baby…."

She just stared at him. "What? Why would you just blurt it out? Finn…" She sighed, even though yes she knew that Quinn was going to find out no matter what…especially given that it was a party for the baby….well she still didn't want her to find out that way. "Why didn't you take her to the side, or kind of say it in a different way?"

He shrugged "I don't know…I'm sorry, it's just I don't think there would've been any other way to have said it….plus she would've reacted the exact same way whether I would've said it nice or not so nice."

She sighed "I guess….I just…I don't know I feel bad…even though I should've thought about that the first time we kissed."

He chuckled and walked over to where she sat on the small vanity chair. He kneeled to her level and placed one small hand on her cheek. Making her move and close her eyes at his soft touch.

"I don't regret a thing babe….she can hate me all she wants….but I'm…we're having a baby, that's all that matters to me."

She nodded "Well I think maybe you should take her out to a lunch or something and explain or talk…."

He just shook his head "Babe…you don't get it, she won't care what I have to say, to her no matter what way I word it, she will still be hurt. It's understandable, I think right now all she needs is time, and I don't blame her for it. Especially given the…" He pointed to her belly.

She nodded "I guess….but if you want to be friends with Puck and get along with him, that might be just what you need to do."

He nodded "Yeah and I will definitely try love…but right now, lets just focus on that baby girl inside you."

She smiled and placed a small peck on his lips.

0o0

Rachel woke up at 3 in the morning running to the bathroom. Waking Finn as she moved quickly off the bed.

"Baby?" He asked looking over with concern as he watched her running.

He stood up and followed her. "You okay?"

He just heard some weird gurgling noise. And then the door swiftly open. He saw her hair pulled up in a messy bun and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and the other hand touching her belly.

"I don't feel good babe…." He just stared at her helpless face. He felt so bad at how bad she was doing with all of this pregnancy stuff.

"I'll go get you ginger ale…"

She shook her head "no…I am kind of craving pickles…"

He just stared at her a bit stunned. He made a grossed out face. "Ew….what….weren't you just throwing up?"

She shrugged "I have cravings….do I really need to explain it?" Her voice rose a bit. "I'm the one carrying this humongous baby that loves to decide at 3 am that it wants some weird food."

He just stepped back with his hands up. "Whoa…I'll get you your pickles…"

She nodded and smiled.

He went into the kitchen, and searched everywhere for her damn pickles. "Babe, I think we are out of pickles…"

He just heard her groan. "Um yeah don't mind me I'll just be going to the store at 3:45…no worries."

He chuckled as he saw her peek her head out and give him the cute little wink.

This baby was going to kill him.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It surprised him how long it took him to get her pickles, I mean it was 4 am, by the time he went to the store, it was the only one that was open that early. It seemed like a few people had the same idea as Finn to go out at this time, the line was insane.

And it didn't help that Rachel kept calling him every few minutes, to say she was craving something else, so he had to keep getting out of line and then back in line.

He sighed as he stood in line, looking over at the magazine rack, picking one up, skimming through it…he saw something that caught his attention. The name 'Michele', he couldn't help but smile at it; it was almost perfect. Gave him butterflies, he definitely had to share it with Rachel once he got back.

"Pickles, chocolate, and peanut butter?" He heard a very groggy voice in the back.

He looked back to see an older woman staring at him. A bit confused, but still intrigued he looked down at his items piled in his hand, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am…"

She nodded, "Let me guess, wife is pregnant?"

He just stared at her, he found it kind of odd and funny that this woman was just automatically guessing that….but she was right on.

He nodded. "Yeah…that obvious?"

She laughed and nodded "That and the fact that you keep getting in and back out of the line….plus it's 4 am, I don't there is any other reason to be buying that mixture of stuff unless a woman is pregnant…I've been there."

He chuckled "Anything else you think she might need?" He asked a bit curious…plus he didn't want to come back home and get yelled at if he missed something, or that she wouldn't like the brand or something crazy like that. Especially with her crazy pregnant hormones.

She smiled "Nah, I think you are good…you're doing a good job. How far along is she?"

He squinted his eyes, and smiled "About 5 ½ months, almost 6…."

She smiled back at him and nodded "Ah, that's great…so that means you probably must know the sex?"

He nodded excited. He didn't even know this lady, and just talking about his unborn baby…it was making him really giddy. "Yeah, its' a little girl…"

"Ah, that's so sweet. Well young man, I wish you and your wife, the best of luck."

He was going to turn and tell her that she wasn't his wife, but figured maybe telling a stranger…even as kind as this one that info, well it wasn't really a big issue.

He paid finally and headed back home, it was already starting to be light out, and he felt exactly how exhausted he was. God how long did he spend in that store? He looked down at his watch, 45 minutes? What? He sighed as he headed to his car.

0o0

He handed her the items, making her smile bigger with each passing item. He was so scared she wasn't going to like them, or yell at him…but she clapped her hands and sat up even more as he handed her the jar.

She smiled up at him, and pulled him down for a hug and soft kiss, his hand landing gently down on her stomach, softly drawing it up and down. "Mmm, thank you baby."

He smiled and chuckled, climbing into bed with her. "Of course….oh so I kind of saw a name I really, really liked today…"

He stopped talking as he watched her start eating, dipping the pickle into the peanut butter, making him so grossed out. That was so disgusting, but he figured it probably wasn't that bad….and it seemed to Rachel it was the most amazing thing in the world. She moaned as she ate, in a very excited…yet erotic moan…which Finn was embarrassed to even say, but it turned him on. Ever since she got pregnant, they hadn't really slept together all that much, mostly because it made her throw up, even the slightest movement made her run to the bathroom. He was hoping that the whole 'horny-when-you're-pregnant' myth was true. He gulped as she stared at him.

"What was the name?" She asked looking over at his flushed embarrassed face, but apparently Rachel didn't really seem to notice how red he had gotten over thinking of his pregnant girl in that way.

"Oh um…" He cleared his throat "It was Michele..but only without the double L…"

She smiled at him warmly "That's very pretty….I kind of like Stella…."

He smiled at her back, he sighed that was cute too, but he kind of liked his better. But he couldn't well tell her that "I guess we will wait till a bit closer to the due date, and make that final decision."

She nodded while continuing to eat. "Um babe….do you mind if I sleep?" he asked looking over at her with really tired eyes.

She touched his cheek, and smiled. She felt so bad, he had gone through all this trouble, and was probably really exhausted. She nodded "Of course not sweetheart…you sleep." She said placing a soft kiss on his lips, leaving peanut butter smeared on the tip of his upper lip, which received a small giggle from her.

"Oh, before I forget…I spoke with Kurt, and he said that he was coming over for dinner with Blaine, is that okay?"

He nodded "Of course…um can I also invited someone too? Make it kind of like a formal fun party?"

She just looked at him and nodded "Sure of course….who did you have in mind?"

"Santana…I haven't really hung out with her, and I feel really bad…I think she must think I hate her or something, just because she is still really close with Puck. But I don't….and I miss her. And since our schedules have been kind of messed up given her crazy work schedule, and mine as well…also given the baby. So I was thinking that it would be nice to her tag along…"

Rachel nodded and smiled "That sounds great! The more the merrier!"

Before long he was fast asleep, he definitely needed it after that.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He was actually nervous, Finn hadn't really thought this through when he told Rachel he wanted to invite Santana over, I mean granted she was his best friend…the thought of her seeing Rachel all pregnant and hormonal….well Santana hated babies, and he didn't want her making rude comments; which he knew was stupid because even though Santana could be a bitch…she sometimes knew when to filter herself.

"The table looks great baby…" Rachel said, as she continued cooking.

He smiled over at her. "Thanks….mmm whatever you are cooking smells delicious…" He said walking up behind her, and placing his hands gently on her tummy, which made Rachel tilt her head up to look at him.

"Don't you dare distract me….I need this to be perfect…"

He chuckled, he was glad to see that he wasn't the only one that was nervous about this dinner. Santana hadn't really met properly Blaine nor Kurt, even Rachel….that was another thing that worried both of them.

The doorbell rung twice, which made them perk their ears up. "I'll get it, you continue babe.." He said placing a small peck on her cheek, before walking to the door and opening it, revealing a grinning Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt had a champagne bottle in one hand, and flowers in the other.

"Come on in guys." Finn said, smiling and giving them small hugs.

"Wow you look great…" Blaine said eyeing Finn up and down. Which considering last nights events…Finn felt great, and he made sure to shave and look great for tonight….well mostly because Rachel swore she would sit on top of him if he didn't…that or baby bump him. Even pregnant…she still intimidated him.

"Thanks man, you guys look really great too."

They both thanked him, and walked with him towards the kitchen.

"Hey mama…" Kurt said noticing Rachel, and walking over to give her a small hug, he was so scared to squish the baby. Blaine was next, squeezing her a bit tighter than Kurt, but still not wanting to press too hard.

"These are for you guys…" Blaine said handing over the flowers to Finn. "We also decided to bring champagne…even though you can't drink….but Blaine brought sparkling cider for you Rach…"

Rachel smiled and shrugged "I might just stick to water….but thank you.." She said looking down at her bump "She isn't really making me feel up to much stuff…."

"So where is the other house guests?" Kurt asked looking around, hoping to see the other party member.

Finn explained that Santana was running a bit late, and said she was bringing someone. Which Finn found really odd, given the fact that Santana usually ran on her own.

The doorbell rang right after he got done explaining that, which elicited a few laughs.

He opened the door, to reveal Santana smiling, and holding hands with a very pretty blonde. "oh….hello." Finn said smiling at the two women…as per usual, Santana looked stunning, she always had a thing about wearing black stiletto pumps with any outfit, she said it 'accentuated her ass', whatever the hell that meant.

Santana let the girls hand go, and hugged Finn really tightly. "God I missed you Hudson." She let him go, and eyed him up and down "Damn…you are cleaning up good, this Rachel keeping you in line…I like her." They chuckled insync and she turned her attention to the smiling quiet girl behind her.

"Oh Finn, this is my girlfriend….Brittany. Britt, this is my best friend Finn."

Brittany stepped forward, she was wearing a really pretty black dress, with matching heels, and her hair was sleeked back into a messy ponytail. She held her hand out "It's a pleasure…I've heard so much about you…Santana always talks about you."

Finn smiled "Well it's my pleasure as well….i hope all good things."

Both girls laughed and he led them to the kitchen, but not before Brittany was saying how amazing this house was.

When he turned to face them, they both had their hands back interlocked, he had never seen his best friend this happy before, he was so happy to see that she was this happy.

He introduced everyone, and surprisingly Kurt and Blaine loved Santana and her new girlfriend Brittany.

Brittany made a few funny comments about how Rachel's baby bump was definitely a girls…even before she knew it was a girl.

They had all sat down finally to eat, and even the silence was comfortable.

"Rachel, I have to say you are the cutest pregnant girl I have ever seen…" Santana said smiling at her warmly.

Finn was so thankful that San was being so cool. "Thank you Santana….that means a lot…considering I feel like a whale, and I can barely walk most days…and I feel 100% not pretty."

Finn shook his head, and placed his hand on top of hers "Oh shush….you are beautiful baby.."

Santana chuckled "I'm so glad you two found each other….Finn seems like he is finally home."

"Hear hear!" Blaine said holding up his glass. "Speech…" Blaine said looking over at Kurt, knowing all too well that he would want to take this.

They all looked over at Kurt, and saw that he had a huge grin on his face, which made him stand up ever so quickly.

"Well, I just want to say first and foremost….this is dedicated to Finn and Rachel….I have to say you two are really soul mates, Finn…I am so thankful you were brought into her life, and Rachel, this baby….both of you, this is just…" He couldn't continue, closing his eyes through half tears.

Santana cleared her throat and stood up "It's okay…I got it." She said giving him the 'it's okay' expression, which he thankfully sat down and wiped his tears, receiving Blaines soft hands on top of his.

"I love you Finn…I've known you all my life, and in honest and true words, I just am so happy for you. I mean I think your life took a turn for the better, you and Rachel….you two are just so special, and even though I don't know you that well…" She said raising her glass to Rachel, which in turn Rachel gave her a really warm smile, squeezing Finn's hands softly.

"I am just so thankful to be a part of both of your lives…and this baby, is going to have two parents who not only love each other unconditionally, but who will love this baby girl so much….I can't wait to be a part of this baby's life, and see her grow up…..now to celebrate you two," She said raising her glass even higher "To Rachel and Finn…."

They all raised their glasses and continued laughing at stupid jokes. Definitely turning out better than he had expected it to.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rachel was on her last trimester, which she thought would have been a walk in the park given that her last few months had been hell…but oh boy was she wrong. She was reaching her due date rapidly and every day that it was closer to that day….just got worse and worse.

Finn had tried everything from pampering, to buying sweet things…but it seemed like everything pissed her off. Even trying sex didn't really help. But he definitely never opposed anything she had to say. He belly was huge, and she now really didn't like it being touched that much.

"Baby…so I think I found the school I want our baby to attend."

Finn said looking over as Rachel pressed a wet towel to her forehead, she had her feet propped up on two pillows and her hands dangling at her side.

"Babe, we aren't even close to needing schools…we should be deciding on names…"

He chuckled and shrugged "I don't know, I like thinking of all these little things…sue me."

She smiled, that was one thing that really made her so happy…Finn was so great throughout this whole thing, and he genuinely seemed like he was so excited for the baby to come.

"So um, when do you need to go in?"

She shook her head "I'm supposed to let my baby let me know…whatever the hell that means."

He chuckled, walking over and sitting at the end where her feet lay. "I think that just means that you can't really ever plan on having your baby when the doctor says so…that she will let us know when she is ready."

She smiled and didn't even realize when she drifted off to sleep.

0o0

"Where's baby momma?" Santana said over the phone.

"She's asleep on the couch, I would've taken her and placed her on the bed, but this baby…well lets just say I think my legs would give out."

Santana chuckled lightly. "isn't she like due already?"

Finn sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, he hadn't realized how exhausted he had been.

"She is supposed to be really soon, but I think the baby will let us know when she is ready."

"Finnnn…" Rachel said groaning, which made him chuckle at how annoyed it sounded. He assumed it was something to do with how uncomfortable she was or for him to shut up.

"Can I call you back later?" Finn said looking over at Rachel's head. She seemed to be trying to move, but very unsuccessfully.

He hung up with Santana and walked over, but what he saw made his eyes wide. "Did you just pee?"

Rachel gave him a pissed off look, and touched her belly. "Remember when that time would come that my water would break, and the baby would let us know…well I think it's time."

Finn felt his face drain with color. And he felt a little nauseous.

"Finn…now would be a great time if you could please drive me to the hospital. I'm about ready to pop this baby out."

Finn felt really numb, wow he was about to become a father, he knew he was going to be…but now it seemed official.

He grabbed the bag they had pre-prepared and walked out the door, leaving Rachel sitting on the couch looking shocked at how he just reacted.

"Um Finn…" Finn ran back inside, he left the one thing he needed to take with him.

"I'm sorry baby…I just, I am so nervous." He said giving her a sorry expression.

She laughed, but felt a little dizzy and the pain course through her body like she had never experienced in her life. God what the hell was that? That couldn't be normal…could it?

0o0

"My girl is having a baby…but um, I think she is bleeding, is that normal?"

Finn said almost panting. The doctors rushed her into the room and started placing tubes and needles all over her body, getting her pressure and getting the baby's heartbeat.

"Mr. Hudson, can I speak to you for one second?"

The doctor said pulling Finn to the side, away from Rachel. Why was this doctor pulling him away from Rachel, he needed to be there for her. She seemed so scared, but honestly he was probably a little more scared.

"How long was she bleeding for?"

Finn wasn't sure why he was asking this, and he didn't really know the answer to that question. He shrugged, "I don't know….I just, her water broke, and then there was blood."

The doctor nodded, "Okay….well…" he was cut off by the alarms blaring and doctors rushing inside Rachel's room, "Code Red…Code Red, all doctors to room 4."

Finn's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. "What? Is that for Rachel? Is she okay?" He ran back into the room, but the curtains were pulled, and he was being escorted out by a few doctors.

"Sir, you need to calm down…and wait out here."

"No! Tell me what is going on? She was fine just a minute ago….please, what is going on?"

He felt his eyes burn with tears, and the sudden urge to throw up.

He was left alone feeling horrible and not knowing what is going on.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – final Chapter**

Finn wasn't even sure how long he had been pacing the waiting room for. He could see worried eyes glance over his way from strangers, they probably sympathized with him. God his whole world had turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

Why was this world so cruel? I mean he knew it sounded harsh and everything, but honestly if he lost Rachel or the baby, well that was just some sick joke.

He was starting to get antsy and a little pissed off that it had been exactly 2 hours and he had still not heard anything from anyone. Shouldn't they keep him updated on these things? But he watched enough ER crap, that he knew most of the time if they weren't giving news was because there wasn't…good news to give.

He bit his lip at the thought of that. Wanting to just kneel over and cry, but definitely knowing he should be strong for his two girls.

"Mr. Hudson?"

Finn's head shot up and stared at a exhausted looking doctor. He seemed nice enough, and Finn could always tell when doctors were being upfront or if they were trying to mask the truth.

"Is Rachel okay…? Please just get to it and tell me if she is okay?"

"Are you the father of the child?"

Finn gulped, feeling his chest tighten.

"Yes…"

The doctor nodded, "Rachel is stable now, she lost a lot of blood. Her placenta well it was pretty low and separated causing the bleeding. We stabilized the bleeding, and the baby is in good condition, but this is a very risky thing. Especially knowing that the baby is own its way. She is pretty much ready to go. Mr. Hudson, I just wanted to prepare you for the worst, because if this happens again…and we can't stop the bleeding, well your wife can have a miscarriage or worse she can have internal bleeding."

Finn was trying his hardest to listen to every word he was saying, but everything seemed clouded when he heard miscarriage or internal bleeding. That was the nicer way of saying she was going to die. He didn't even say anything when he heard the term 'wife' again.

"So what do we do?" Finn asked looking a little desperate.

"You just have to sit here and be patient, we are preparing her for surgery, but you are allowed in there when we deliver. She is after all going to be your daughter…"

Finn for the first time felt the smile spread.

But as the doctor left, he sat there staring at the ugly white wall and feeling hopeless. She was in there fighting for two lives, and he couldn't do shit. Putting his hands on his eyes, he felt the tears fall slowly.

0o0

He had made a few calls to let everyone know she was okay, not really wanting to say everything that had happened knowing his friends would freak. So instead he just said that they were going to be performing the C section and that they would soon be parents.

"Mr. Hudson, we are ready for you now."

He felt everything go numb, this was it, this was the moment he had been waiting for for months.

When he walked in, he saw Rachel's and from her chest down she was covered with a blue curtain, she wasn't awake, he walked over to her and looked over to the doctors, asking permission to kiss her.

They gave him a small smile and nod. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mr. Hudson, you can come over here and watch as they pull your daughter out."

Finn just wanted to stand next to Rachel, but he had to see his daughter for the first time.

"I hope you aren't too queasy…." They said while they did a few doctor crap and then pulled a very gooey looking baby out of Rachel's stomach.

The tears that fell were very happy tears, especially once they pulled all the goo from her nose, and then the crying made his heart do a few tricks.

"Wow…" He said hearing his baby cry and be alive, that was the most amazing thing he could ever ask for.

They measured her at 6 pounds and 10 ounces, they said she was a bit small but very healthy.

"Congratulations Mr. Hudson, you're a father. Do you want to hold your daughter?"

He couldn't stop the tears that fell. He nodded instantly. "Do you have a name for the little rugrat yet?"

He looked over at Rachel's still sleeping body. But he nodded "I think I'll wait till mommy is awake though…"

The doctors nodded and left him as they continued working on Rachel.

She stopped crying and had opened her eyes, she was just staring up at him, with these little chocolate brown eyes. It was so weird how even at 1 day old, she looked just like Rachel. She was so tiny and beautiful. And all theirs.

0o0

Rachel had finally woken up to a very sore feeling, thankfully they had given her pain killers but her whole body ached. What the hell had happened?

"Baby?" He asked looking over at a very scared Rachel.

"Finn? Where the hell am I?" she said starting to freak out, looking at the iv's in her hands and touching her stomach, there was no baby there. Oh my god, did she survive?

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy sweetie, you are at the hospital. You had the baby, there was complications but you made it. You had a c section, they had to run some tests on her and get her ready but she will be in soon."

Rachel sighed feeling the stress leave her body.

"did you get to hold her?" Rachel asked with her most tired voice.

He nodded, feeling the tears reappear. "it was the most incredible feeling Rach. I didn't know I could love someone or something so much just by looking at them and with only one day…"

Rachel felt her smile spread "I want to see her…"

"You will baby…oh um I picked a name."

She stared at him. "Well what is it?"

Before he could answer the door opened with a small knock, the baby was in a small glass cradle, and apparently wide awake.

"Well looks like mommy is awake, you get to hold baby Stella…."

Rachel looked over at Finn. He smiled "Uh I hope you don't mind, I picked Stella Michele Hudson."

Rachel again felt the smile spread, it was the most perfect name she could have wanted.

She nodded feeling tears as the nurse brought Stella over. Handing her over softly, and placing her head gently on her hands.

"Now if you three need anything, please don't hesitate to call. She is getting a little fussy, so you might want to start trying to breast feed. Remember, sometimes first tries are really hard, don't get frustrated if she doesn't latch on okay?"

Rachel nodded, and watched as the nurse left.

Finn walked over to where she lay. "she is all ours baby? Can you believe it?"

Rachel chuckled but couldn't stop the tears. "God why am I so emotional?"

He sat next to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Grabbing Stella's sweet little hand and Stella instantly latching her fingers around his thumb.

"I love you." Rachel said leaning up so Finn could press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too baby."

They looked down to stare at a wide eyed Stella. She was all theirs.

THE END.


End file.
